Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: En Rings AU
by Fable Writeworth
Summary: What if there was a girl who had her own Pendulum Cards? What if there was a girl who befriended a toxic duelist? What if there was a girl who was a healer rather than a fighter? What if there was a girl who was a criminal but also a hero? What if, during the first split, a girl grabbed Ray's arm after she activated the En Cards? What could have changed?
1. Start of a New AU

**"It's time to swing into action!" Canon Yuya shouted as he raced off to begin his duel with his father. The music closes out and the credits begin. As they do Valentine reaches over and grabs the remote, switching off the television. The Arc-V Gang slowly turn to look at her.**

 **Yuto: "That's how...the 'canon' ends?"**

 **Poppy: "Shitty right?"**

 **Yugo: "What the hell happen to us?! We just...'became' Yuya?"**

 **Valentine: "Yeah...a lot of stuff isn't exactly explained about you guys. Like we're not even sure if you guys are 'spirits' within Yuya like Yuto was or if you guys are just gone."**

 **Yuri: "This is a disgrace."**

 **Celina: "Honestly! I got no dialogue after Leo duels Yuya and Declan!"**

 **Rin: "Hey, we're all victims here, Celina."**

 **Lulu: "Brother, are you okay?"**

 **(Lulu asked, placing a hand on Shay's shoulder. Shay had his head in his hands.)**

 **Shay: "The memes...they all make sense now."**

 **Riley: "W-what happen to Ray and Zarc?"**

 **Zarc: "Oh, we go completely MIA in the canon. Hard to believe that this is the 'real' story, huh?"**

 **Ray: "And to think that this only happen because the En Ring Girls didn't exist."**

 **(Everyone looks back at Valentine and her counterparts.)**

 **Zuzu: "I never realized how lucky we are to have you guys."**

 **(Angel slowly stands up from her spot.)**

 **Angel: "You know what this cause for, right guys?"**

 **Everyone: "Uhh...?"**

 **Angel: "It's time we recorded our own story and told it to everyone."**

 **Declan: "Oh great Ra, please no..."**

 **Angel: "Everyone! On your feet! We're making our story a movie!"**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Start of a New AU**

"Akio, I don't think she's making this up anymore."

"Emika, you can't be serious. Our child talking to duel spirits? You actually believe those are real?"

"Duel Monsters are based off of an ancient game that used black magic…"

"Yes, but that was thousands of years ago. And she only thinks they're real because of the ARC system. She just needs to grow out of it. You know how kids are when they don't make friends very well. They just make up their own."

"But….when we were in the kitchen, she said that she saw a spirit standing over me."

"A duel spirit?"

"Yes, Queen Angel of Roses **[1]**. I never told her about my dueling career yet she seems to know everything. Every win I had, every loss. It's like she was there herself. When I asked her how she knew all this, she said it was because she talked to Queen Angel." The husband thinks for a moment, but his mind draws a blank. "Akio, I don't think I'm comfortable letting Valentine attend a duel school. At least not at her age."

"But, Emika…."

"I know You Show is a good school, but with all of this going on I don't think now is a good time for her." The husband is quiet for a while before he sighs and kisses his wife's forehead.

"Alright, love. I'll talk to Yusho. He'll understand. If I'm being completely honest, I wasn't ready to let Valentine start dueling either."

* * *

"Thank you for sweeping the room, Valentine." The teacher said. Valentine, a young girl, looks back at her teacher and nods with a gentle smile.

"It's no problem, Mr. Bakura."

The girl has white skin, with shoulder length dark brown hair with short bangs alongside her forest green eyes. She's wearing a brown long sleeve shirt with a matching layered skirt that has a white edge on each layer that reaches past her knees. On her feet are a pair of brown and tan sandals while on her left hand, on her ring finger, was a silver band with a green gem that is shaped like a single flower petal.

"I love cleaning up the classroom."

"I will say you make the janitors' jobs here a whole lot easier." Ryou Bakura says before going back to grading work **[2]**. He reaches for a paper done by Valentine. He checks it and sees she answered all the questions correctly which wasn't unusual. He gives her an A on the paper and turns it over.

On the back of the assignment was a drawing of a sorcerer wearing dark blue robes that seem to capture the very essence of the starry night sky. In his right hand he held a clear blue staff that seem to be the source of his magic or at the very least helps him wield it. Written in neat handwriting at the top were a name and some stats. There was something else written next to Spellcaster and it seems like Valentine was actually going to add something between the Levels and Attack / Defense stat, but she had crossed them both out. Bakura kept on reading and was a bit confused to see that the Effect of the monster was still blank.

It was rather unlike Valentine to leave a card blank like that, but perhaps maybe she ran out of time. Bakura didn't think much of it and set it to the side. Ever since Valentine had been in his class, she has always drew Duel Monster cards on the back of her work whenever she had room. They were usually unique cards, either as a whole or belonged to an already existing archetype. Bakura found her drawings pleasant and interesting to look at, especially since Valentine wasn't even a duelist. She might even have a career in designing duel monster cards. However, Valentine didn't think of herself as an artist for one reason or another.

"Alright Mr. Bakura, I'm going to head out now." Valentine called.

"Okay, Valentine. Have a great day." Her teacher waves. The youthful girl grabs her tan shoulder bag that served as her school bag. The front of the bag was simply decorated with two twin tulips, one red and the other yellow. In the bag was a pink binder, where she put all her homework for her academic classes, her multi colored notebooks, each being a different color for each subject, her black music folder, which carried her choir classes' music sheets, two thick fantasy novels that she was currently reading, and her dark pink duel disk. There was no deck inside her case, but Valentine tried not to think much of it.

" _So what if I have a duel disk and can't duel? It's not like kids tease me because of it."_ Valentine thought sarcastically to herself.

Valentine was one of the quietest girls in school, if not, the whole city. She kept to herself 99% of the time and hardly socialize with anyone of her own age **[3]**. Because of this Valentine has trouble standing up for herself and this, of course, made her a perfect target for bullying.

Not only that, but Valentine wasn't even a duelist **[4]**. Although she had a duel disk she mainly used it for calling, texting, and the internet. She never had a deck of her own and this was mainly because of her parents. To say that Valentine's parents are 'overprotective' is a very big understatement. They shelter Valentine from everything and anything, including dueling. It was a miracle in and of itself that they allowed Valentine to even attend Paradise Middle.

Her parents and teachers knew of the bullying and although they try to help they have only put a minor stop to it. They couldn't stop kids from talking about her behind her back or picking on her when she is alone making it even harder for Valentine to gather confidence to make new friends **[5]**. This is why Valentine hung out with adults or younger children than kids her own age. Ryou suspects that Valentine has an anxiety disorder since Valentine tends to worry too much for her own good, maybe even social anxiety, but her parents have a hard time accepting it.

Paradise Prep was consider for Valentine, but her parents decided against it, thinking that the bullying would only get worse due to the private school being full of, quote on quote, "snobby rich kids". And despite all the bullying she receives Valentine actually enjoyed her choir class and the tutoring program she joined.

Valentine exits her school and walks across the street and down a few blocks to the neighboring elementary school. She doesn't have choir on Tuesdays and on those days when she is free she tutors a child from Paradise Elementary.

Even though Valentine has trouble getting along with children of her own age she has a soft spot for little kids. She may have a doormat personality but she has been shown to be a capable caretaker.

As Valentine enters the schoolyard she spots her tutee at the playground, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet which was somewhat unlike him.

"Hey Tate!" Valentine greets him. The younger boy turns towards her, an excited gleam in his purplish-gray eyes. Tate is a fair skinned boy with blue hair and shoes. Today he was wearing an outfit consisting of a white short sleeve shirt and brown vest, along with a watch and short khaki pants.

"Valentine? Hi!" Tate greets back, looking slight surprised to see her.

"You seem awfully excited today. Special occasion?" Valentine guessed.

"Sort of. My mother is taking me to check out You Show!"

"You Show, huh?" Valentine had heard of the school. It was a small scale dueling school that was only run by a single teacher, Mr. Boyle. The school used to have a co-owner, Yusho Sakaki, who used to be a close friend of her father's, but the man had mysteriously went missing when Valentine was much younger. "So your mom is going to let you take up dueling classes as well?"

"Well, nothing has been set in concrete yet." A new voice said.

"Mom!" Tate bounces up to the woman who had came up behind Valentine.

"Oh, hello Ms. Yamashiro." Valentine greets. Tate's mother had darker hair than her son and wore a thin yellow sweater over her pink shirt with brown pants. She also wore red triangle lensed glasses over her eyes, a large turquoise stone necklace around her neck, and a yellow rectangle bracelet on her wrist. "Are you going to let Tate join a duel school?"

"Tate has shown an interest in dueling so we've been visiting nearby duel schools to see which one will be a good fit for him." Ms. Yamashiro explained. "Did you not receive my text?"

"O-oh!" Valentine quickly dug through her bag and pulled out her duel disk. She turned on the screen to see that she had 1 unread message from Ms. Yamashiro. She had sent it over an hour ago, informing Valentine that she wouldn't have to tutor Tate today **[6]**. "My mistake, Ms. Yamashiro. I didn't check my messages when school was over." Valentine bowed apologetically.

"It's alright. You're one of the very few kids I know that doesn't spend all their time on their devices." Ms. Yamashiro said with a soft smile. "Okay, Tate, let's go."

"Oh! Mom, can Valentine come with us?" Tate asked.

"I don't see why not. Valentine, would you care to join us?" Valentine thought about it for a moment. She has never been to a duel school before and Valentine would be lying if she said she wasn't interested in checking it out. Her parents wouldn't mind, surely? Valentine shook her head.

"Thank you for the offer, but I better be returning home. I have some homework to do and I have to practice for choir."

"Oh, alright. Bye Valentine." Valentine waved goodbye as the two left. Once she was all alone Valentine let out a loud sigh. Her parents weren't the only ones holding her back from dueling. Most of if came from Valentine, herself.

" _Guess I should go home."_ Valentine thought as she turned and headed home.

* * *

"Mom, I'm heading out now!" Valentine called as she strapped on her black bicycle helmet.

"Are you all geared up?!" Valentine heard her mother call from the family room.

"Yeah! Elbow pads, knees pads, and helmet!" Valentine called as she adjusted each pad.

"Alright, be careful! Don't talk to strangers! Don't go onto any main roads! You have your duel disk?!"

"Yes, mom!" Valentine patted her school bag where her duel disk rested comfortably inside.

"Okay! Call me if anything happens! Be back in an hour!"

"Kay! Bye!" Valentine shuts the front door and grabs her bike that was resting on the side of the house. She wheels it over to the road and swings her leg over the seat. Once she is settle Valentine pedals off, heading down the street.

Her parents thought Valentine only biked because she like doing it. That was only half of the truth. Valentine truly did enjoy biking around the city, but it wasn't all for fun and games.

When the bullying started, the main thing the kids made fun of was her size. Valentine was a chubby kid, but not overweight. Her stomach was larger than girls her age and so were her thighs. Because of the taunting Valentine never wore shorts or anything that didn't go past her knees **[7]**. She didn't like showing skin in other words.

She has visited her doctor numerous times when she was younger, worried about her weight; The children's insults and taunts really getting into her head. But her doctor always told her the same thing.

She was at a perfectly healthy weight, but it was just the way her body was structured. Unlike some other girls, her weight stayed more in one or two areas than evening out. As long as she kept a normal diet and nothing too drastic in her life happens, she should have nothing to worry about. Valentine didn't want to accept that **[8]**.

Valentine knew the dangers of binge eating and other eating disorders. Her health class at school and her parents had done a good enough job of scaring her away from such things, but that didn't stop Valentine from hating her body. So everyday, when she has time, Valentine would grab her bike and ride through the city with the goal of trying to shave some weight off. She had only started a few months ago so she hasn't seen much of a change yet. She hopes to drop down a pant size or two by the time her next birthday rolls around.

As Valentine was riding across the bridge that lead to the more rural part of town she breaked her bike to a stop halfway across. She had spotted a boy sitting on the bridge's railing and was a bit concerned for his safety. The boy was facing away from her and hadn't noticed her yet.

Valentine waited quietly, still too nervous to approach a stranger on her own. Sweat immediately began to build up in her palms and her heart rate jumped up at the thought of even approaching him, much less saying something. The boy didn't move but Valentine could see that he was swinging some type of pendent in his hand. Valentine watched it wave back and forth.

She blinked.

Standing behind the boy was a red bipedal dragon with white horns on its head and back with a long red tail. The most striking feature about it was its dual colored eyes. One red and the other green.

" _That must be his duel monster."_ Valentine thought. She has had this ability for as long as she could remember.

Being able to see duel spirits **[9]**.

Of course, no one really believed her no matter what she said and it's not like she could prove it. In elementary school that was another reason why the kids bullied her. They called her crazy and a liar. When Valentine went to middle school she had enough sense to keep her mouth shut about such things and never spoke about it.

Valentine didn't know why she had this ability. Especially since she wasn't even a duelist. Her parents didn't have such an ability, or at least they never told her if they did.

Suddenly, the boy smile and jumped off the railing, landing safely on the sidewalk. A pair of goggles were pulled over his eyes. His dragon let out a triumphant roar and disappeared as the boy took off running. Clearly, whatever had been going on the boy had found a solution to his problem. Valentine let out a sigh of relief, glad to see that the boy was going to be fine and continued riding, her fear gone.

* * *

Paradise Park was another location Valentine loved. Especially during the evenings when there was less people around. It felt like Valentine had the whole flowery park to herself. Valentine locked her bike up at the bike rack and enter the park, book bag over her shoulder.

Instead of taking the path, Valentine deviates from it and instead sits underneath a large cherry blossom tree that grew close to the brick wall that seperated the park from the city.

Valentine takes off her safety equipment before reaching into her bag and pulling out one of the novels that she had been reading. She had gotten pretty far in this certain book, already at chapter 20 even though she only had the book for only about 2 days. Valentine was very much a bookworm in every sense of the word.

The story was a very captivating one. It was about a teenage girl named Crystal with an average, vanilla life but after wishing upon a star during her 18th birthday the girl is teleported to a world filled with mystical creatures and magic. Now Crystal is not only tasked with saving the Magical Dimension but also the Doom Lord, a vampire and werewolf hybrid who is Crystal's main enemy actually has a crush on her!

Despite this little plot point, the book didn't focus too much on it like other cheesy romance novels would. That's what Valentine loved most about the book. The author didn't focus most of their energy on romance or drama, but instead on Crystal as a character and world building elements.

It had been a few minutes now, Valentine now completely engrossed in her story when two voices broke her train of thought.

"Come on, Frederick! We need to hurry!" A girl's voice called.

"I'm trying! I'm running as fast as my wee little legs can go!" A boy's voice answer. By the sound of the voices they sounded much younger than Valentine and they were in a hurry to get somewhere. Valentine didn't give it much thought and went back to reading.

"Oompft!"

"Allie! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." The girl replied.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A much older female's voice snapped. Valentine rose her head up at this. She could hear the voices coming from right behind the wall.

"S-sorry miss." The girl apologize, her voice a bit shaken.

"Sorry? You're lucky you didn't dirty my handbag with your filthy fingers!" The woman sneered. Swallowing nervously Valentine set her book down and got up from her spot under the tree.

"I-I tripped and was trying to catch m-myself…"

"On my $2,000 handbag?!" When Valentine peeked around the corner she saw two tiny children, looking about the same age as Tate, being stared down by a woman who looked much older than Valentine herself.

The little girl had red hair with fair skin and golden eyes. In her hair was a large multi-colored headband. She was wearing a short cream t-shirt with a striped pink and red long t-shirt. Her attire also consisted of a red skirt and long black tights with brown shoes and has a blue bracelet.

The boy was standing behind her, fear in his amber eyes. He had yellow spiky hair and wore a pair of orange overalls with a yellow hoodie that had a red bear symbol on the front. He also wore yellow and blue shoes.

The woman wore a short-sleeved purple coat over her white tube top, exposing her midriff, along with purple high-heeled boots and a short purple mini skirt. She has long blonde hair and deep purple eyes. Around her shoulder was a matching purple handbag **[10]**.

Not seeing an adult in sight Valentine slips in between the terrified children and the fuming woman. The woman immediately narrows her eyes at Valentine, making her feel much smaller. Her throat feels tight and butterflies have erupted in her stomach **[11]**.

"Excuse me? Do you mind?"

"A-a little bit, madam." Valentine says respectfully. "Please don't raise your voice at them. They're just children. I'm sure they didn't mean to harm you or your umm...handbag."

"Look here little girl, unless those kids are blind then they had no business running into me like that and grabbing onto my purse."

"I said I was sorry…" The girl murmured.

"Sorry doesn't fix my ruined purse!" The woman snapped. Valentine eyes the handbag but sees nothing amiss with it.

"Pardon me, but I see nothing wrong with it."

"Of course only a commoner such as yourself would said that." The woman sighed. Valentine begins to sweat making her palms feel itchy and her legs clumsy. Her social anxiety was kicking in, full force now but her motherly instincts refuse to let her leave the situation alone.

"Allie, we need to go." The boy whispered to his friend. "We're gonna be late."

"I'm very sorry, miss, but these two children are in a big hurry and…"

"Oh, no. Those little brats are not getting off that easy." The woman interrupted. "Tell you what? If you can beat me in a duel, I'll let them leave, but if I win you have to pay **double** the amount my purse is worth. What do you say?" The woman bargained, a smug grin on her lips. All the color drains from Valentine's face and her throat tightens even more.

"I-I can't…"

"Oh?" The woman places her hands on her hips and bats her long eyelashes at her with fake innocence. "But don't you want to help these two children? Don't you want to be their savior?"

"W-what?! I'm not a savior. They're just k-kids and you shouldn't be allowed to yell at them like that over a little accident. Be-besides I…..don't have….a deck." Valentine whispers the last part. At this the woman goes silent as does the two kids.

"You don't have a duel deck?" The woman questions. Valentine nods and to her shock the woman bursts out into laughter.

"Hahaha! No deck?! Then what were you hoping to accomplish?!" The woman asked between laughs. Valentine's cheeks flush red with shame.

"I-I…"

"Oh! This is too funny!" Finally after a bit the woman's laughter dies down. She wipes the tears from her eyes and with another smug smirk leans down and pinches Valentine's cheek. "You are just adorable." The woman releases her cheek and Valentine rubs the pain away dishearteningly. "Honestly what are they teaching you kids in school these days?" The woman sighs with a chuckle. "You just made my day, honey."

With that said the woman brushes past Valentine, the ends of her gorgeous hair flicking into her face like another unvoiced insult.

"A few words of advice, kiddo. Don't pick fights you're not apart of and especially don't pick fights if you don't have the means or the skills to back it up." The woman then struts away, the dispute about her handbag forgotten. Valentine doesn't bother to look back, tears already brimming her eyes.

"Excuse me? Miss? Are you okay?" The red haired girl asked cautiously, touching Valentine's arm. Valentine sucks it all back in and turns to face the two children.

"I'm fine. What about you two?" Valentine asked. Valentine's green eyes were bright and clear. Her cheeks were rosy and her smile was light **[12]**.

"Yeah. We're okay. Thanks to you. My name is Allie, by the way and this is Frederick." Allie points to her companion.

"My name is Valentine, very nice to meet you two." Valentine nods at them both.

"Allie, we need to get going. The match is going to start soon. We'll need to _beeil dich_ if we're going to make it on time **[13]**."

"Oh, you're right. Thanks Valentine!" Allie calls as she races away followed by her friend.

"Thank you very much!" Frederick follows up. Once they disappear from sight Valentine heads back to her spot. She sits back down and looks around to make sure no one is near her. Once she is sure she's alone, then, and only then, does she bow her head and cries.

* * *

 **Story Notes:**

[1.] Emika Shido, Valentine's mother runs a Standard Plant-Type deck with Queen Angel of Roses as her ace monster.

[2.] We had GX characters in the Fusion Dimension, 5D characters in the Synchro Dimension, and Zexal characters in the Xyz Dimension. It only seems fair to have Duel Monster characters in the Standard Dimension. So I put Ryou Bakura as Valentine's academics teacher. Maybe someone else from the first installment would have been a better fit for a teaching role but I just decided on Ryou. Also heads up, I am going to be breaking the 'two Legacy Characters per dimension' rule the original Arc-V story had.

Trying not to spoil too much but I'm thinking about adding Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Rebecca Hawkins, Zane Truesdale, Akiza Izinski, Leo, and/or Luna. I'm not saying all of these characters will be added or they'll have super important roles but in all honesty I rather have a character I somewhat know make a cameo than just some random OC. Like for an example, does anyone remember Sam? The one from the Synchro Dimension? The bellhop boy who gave Yuya Tuning Magician? I might replace his role with Akiza.

Why? Because it's Akiza for the love of Ra. The first and only, (in my opinion) main female lead in the Yu-Gi-Oh series who wasn't a Princess Peach clone and/or useless doormat the entire time she was on screen. (I mean, to be honest she still didn't get enough screen time but compared to the other 'female characters' she got better treatment. And Aoi, I'm rooting for ya girl!) And I just think it's a real shame that they didn't use her in the Synchro Dimension arc. Not saying that Jack and Crow were bad, per say I just think that Jack had too much spotlight compared to everyone else.

[3.] My social life in a nutshell.

[4.] A quote from a friend who read this chapter - "Holy shit. The protagonist of your fanfiction is a female who isn't a dueling legend in the first chapter. I am amazed." - Nobody take this as an insult. It's just a joke I wanted to share.

[5.] My high school life in a nutshell.

[6.] Instead of using a random OC kid I wanted to go with a character people were somewhat familiar with so I decided on Tate. But why not Allie or Frederick? Well I figure that if Valentine tutored Allie or Frederick, then she should have met or heard of Yuya or Zuzu before and I didn't want that. The three will meet, just not in that way. And also, since Tate isn't apart of You Show yet I know how Valentine is going to find out about You Show so it all works.

[7.] My high school life in a nutshell Part 2

[8.] This is a unhealthy way to think. Girls or boys, don't ever think of your body in such a way. Everyone is born in different shapes and sizes. And no one should fault you for being a little on the chubby or skinny side. I let others put me down for my pant size and because of that, I couldn't enjoy much of anything. Don't make the same mistake I did. Love your body and love yourself. Nobody is born perfect.

[9.] The one thing that has stayed the same about my OC for months now. I don't know why I'm so drawn to this power/talent/skill. I just...like the idea of understanding duel spirits.

[10.] Yes, Mai Valentine. Will she play some super important role like Kite or Jack did in Arc-V? Probably not. I know Mai isn't a bitch during the end of Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters, but she sort of was a bitch during the beginning of Season 1 so I went with that.

[11.] My reaction to every stranger I meet and/or talk too.

[12.] I hardly ever allow myself to cry in front of a kid or someone younger than me. I don't know why. It could be a 'mother' thing since my mom is the same way.

[13.] _Beeil dich_ is German for hurry up.

* * *

 **Angel: "Great job, Valentine! See, I told you the first scene wouldn't be so bad."**

 **Allie: "That was super extra fun!"**

 **Frederick: "Yeah! It was like we were doing a complete flashback of the time we met!"**

 **Valentine: "Heh. Yeah. It's like deja vu."**

 **Mai: "Was I really that much of a bitch back then?"**

 **Angel: "Oh yeah. You were horrible to Valentine."**

 **(Poppy suddenly joins the conversation, holding a plate of freshly made brownies.)**

 **Poppy: "And I have every right to smack you in the face with these brownies, but you sort of made Valentine a stronger person in a way so I guess I can let it slide."**

 **Mai: "O...kay then. I'm going to go over here now."**

 **(Mai quickly walks away to talk to Ryou and the other Legacy characters.)**

 **Valentine: "You both really need to stop scaring the guest actors."**

 **(Valentine deadpans as she takes a brownie to eat.)**

 **Angel: "Only because we care about you, Val."**

 **(Angel smiles.)**


	2. Light of the Pendulum

**Angel: "Hey has anyone seen Valentine? We're suppose to be shooting the next act soon."**

 **(Tate shakes his head.)**

 **Tate: "I haven't seen her since the last on-"**

 **Yuya: "Valentine! Come on! You're being ridiculous now!"**

 **Valentine: "I'm not going back up there! One act was bad enough!"**

 **Yuya: "Oh for the love of Ra. Odd-Eyes, help me."**

 **Valentine: "No! Wait! Stop! Odd-Eyes, put me down!"**

 **(A few seconds later the three appear, Odd-Eyes carrying Valentine like a kitten, holding her by the back of her shirt.)**

 **Angel: "Valentine, glad you could make it!"**

 **(Valentine just sighs as Odd-Eyes sets her down.)**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Light of the Pendulum**

"Oh, Valentine! You're 15 minutes late! I was just about to start calling you." Valentine's mother, Emika said as soon as Valentine enter the house.

"Sorry, mom. I was just reading a really good chapter in the park and didn't know how late it was." Valentine lied as she took off her helmet and pads and set them to the side with her bag.

"That's alright, dear. Just call us if you're going to be late next time." Her mother said, patting her head before heading back into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon." She called over her shoulder.

"Kay!" Valentine answered. Valentine heads into the family room where she sees her father, Akio, sitting at his desk in the corner, pen in hand as he writes. Valentine's father was the head of LEO Corporation's Duel Testing departement. LEO Corporation is a gaming company in the city. They were very famous and are the ones responsible for creating Solid Vision with mass which allowed duel monsters to basically come alive during duels. It completely changed the dueling scene and gave birth to a new style of dueling known as Action Duels.

Akio was one of the original three who helped invent Solid Vision. However, Akio was a modest man and never really claimed that he 'invented' anything. He saw himself more as a beta tester if anything. The true brains behind it, he claims, were Leo Akaba, the founder of LEO Corporation and Yusho Sakaki, a famous Action Duelist. Her father doesn't talk about them much anymore and Valentine could understand why.

Both men had mysterious went missing when she was young. Leo was the first to disappear and then Yusho a few weeks later. No one had a clue where they could have went and from what her mother had told her and what Valentine could remember from way back then, Akio was devastated.

Akio called the police everyday since their disappearances but no clues or leads ever turned up. Akio was close to both Leo and Yusho and Valentine couldn't help but think that her father blamed the Solid Vision tech for this. It was really the only connection the two men had with each other.

Valentine's parents always gave Valentine the excuse that they thought she wasn't ready to take up dueling, especially with her honor classes, choir, and tutoring. But Valentine knew better. Leo and Yusho's disappearances had scared them real bad, so much so that they wanted her to have nothing to do with Solid Vision or dueling in general and so the overprotectiveness started.

Of course, this was just a theory. Valentine had never been direct with her parents on why they wouldn't let her duel and never really saw a reason to be direct. To be honest, Action dueling did scare Valentine to an extent. Sure, being one with your duel monsters could be awesome but the thought of confrontation always cued up her anxiety to the extreme even if it was all in good fun. Fighting or battling just wasn't in her nature. And her anxiety can get even worse when dueling with an audience of any kind.

She could hardly handle speaking to her class, much less a stadium full of people or even just a handful of strangers. So regardless of the reasons her parents have, Valentine never questions them. Everything they do, they do to keep her safe and happy. Why should she push for answers?

"Hey dad, is it alright if I watch some television?"

"Sure thing, sweetie. How was school?" Her father asked without looking up from his work.

"Nothing special." Valentine replies as she sits down on the couch and grabs the remote off the coffee table. She switches on the television and is greeted by Nico Smiley's face. Nico was also another famous face in the city. Everyone mostly knew him as the host for Action Duel Tournaments and such, as well as an established Duel Manager.

"Folks, now this duel is really getting spicy! Yuya Sakaki has failed to eliminate the Sledgehammer's Battleguard King and is now backed into a corner!" Valentine and her father jumped at the name 'Sakaki'. Valentine even more so when the camera panned away from Nico to show that Yuya Sakaki was the exact same boy she had saw at the bridge.

" _Yuya Sakaki? Does that mean that….that's Yusho's son or something?!"_ Valentine thought. She turned to look at her father, but his paper white face told the whole story.

"That's why he's the champion!" Nico continued. "He doesn't make blunders, so he had an Action Card!" The camera then focused on a rather muscular man with dark purple spiky hair.

"Yusho Sakaki's dueling techniques are nothing special!" Yuya's opponent, the Action Duel Champion, a man known as the Sledgehammer claimed **[1]**. He then jumped down from his tower and as he was falling he activated his set card. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Battleguard Rage! When I take battle damage, one 'Battleguard' I control gains 2000 attack points!" A large warrior troll monster that was….covered with colorful balloons...on the field suddenly had its attack points boosted up from 0 to 2000. Yuya gritted his teeth, looking frustrated unlike the happy smile Valentine last saw him with.

"I end my turn!" Yuya called.

"Wonder Balloons' effect is over at the end of the turn, so Battleguard King gains his attack points back!" Nico announced as the troll tore off the balloons with a roar. Valentine realized that the balloons must have been a Spell or Trap Card Yuya had played. Battleguard King's attack points then jumped to 5000!

"I'll give you your last rites. My turn!" The Sledgehammer shouted, drawing. Yuya, who was riding on top of the dragon spirit Valentine had seen before, tugged on his white horns and the dragon took off running.

"I won't let you escape! Let's battle! Battleguard King, attack Odd-Eyes Dragon!" The King raised his weapon and Valentine bit down on her thumb nervously. The weapon crushed Odd-Eyes, sending Yuya flying off his back and rolling into the dirt. Valentine winced for his sake. Yuya's life points were now at 400. This was bad.

"T-this is why I say Action Dueling is too dangerous." Valentine looked behind her to see her mother standing at the doorway, her face just as white as her husband's. Valentine didn't comment on it. The King was now standing over Yuya's form. In his large hand he held his Duel Master.

"Due to Battleguard Rage's effect, your Dragon returns to your hand instead of the Graveyard." Yuya stood up, glaring at the Sledgehammer as he added Odd-Eyes Dragon's card back into his hand. Valentine wonder briefly to herself why she hadn't changed the channel yet. She never did like fighting, no matter the reason or purpose and that included dueling. But maybe it was the name 'Sakaki' or...something else that made her want to keep on watching. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Battleguard Magic. I regain life points equal to half the attack points of Odd-Eyes Dragon that returned to your hand!" A yellow, fiery glow surrounded the Sledgehammer as his life points increased to 4000. "Battleguard King can only attack monsters twice. You're lucky to survive." The Sledgehammer sneered. "I set one card face down and end my turn." The Champion set his last card in his hand. "It's your turn. Draw. Or will you surrender? Will you run away like your dad?"

Valentine could practically feel the rage from her father's green eyes. The only reason he probably didn't start cursing at the television was because she was in the room, which she was very grateful for.

"No! I won't ru-" Yuya cut himself off midsetence and Valentine could only wonder why. The boy looked down at his hand, defeat in his eyes. Even Nico surprisingly had his mouth shut as everyone waited for Yuya's next move. Was the boy giving up? Suddenly, Yuya rose his head up, a new look in his eyes starling everyone. Yuya placed a hand on his deck.

"Swing, pendulum! More and more!" Yuya started to chant. Valentine was confused until she saw the same pendent from before swinging around Yuya's neck. Could he be referring to that?

"What in the name of Ra is that boy doing?" Valentine heard her father mutter. Yuya drew his final card and Valentine watch in shock as the card drew a arc of golden light. She couldn't have been the only one who had saw that?! Right? And that wasn't the end of the oddities. Now his pendent was glowing too and even the cards in his hand! The camera focused more on Yuya, who pulled two cards from his hand.

Valentine blinked a few times to make sure she was seeing right. That….that wasn't Yuya. Was it? The person who now stood in his place had silver hair. Silver hair with green highlights and he wore a different outfit. An outfit quite different from Yuya's.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" Two Spellcaster monsters rose from two blue columns on either side of Yuya or...whoever that was as the word 'Pendulum' appears on his duel disk in colorful letters. "Now I can Summon any monsters between Levels 2 and 7 at the same time!" He claimed.

"W-what?!" Valentine gasped.

"He can't!" Her father added.

"Impossible!" Her mother choked. No one seem to know what was going on. Not even the champion or Nico.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monster servants!" He raised a hand to the sky and a round blue portal then opened up between the two columns and three lights burst from it. Valentine doesn't know what happens next because after the lights a wave of dizziness swept over her and her eyes fell shut.

" _Pendulum Summoning? I had no idea...but if that's how you're going to play Zarc then I guess I better step my game up as well."_ Wait a minute….wasn't that...her own voice speaking? But Valentine wasn't saying anything. At least...her mouth wasn't moving...was it?

"Valentine? Sweetie?" Valentine was jolted awake by her mother who was looking down at her, concerned. "Are you alright, dear? You sort of...spaced out on us."

"I...did?" Valentine looked around to see her father also gazing down at her worriedly and the television was off. "I uhh….didn't say anything weird, did I?" Valentine asked. Her parents now looked confused.

"What? No, you didn't." Her father answered.

"O-oh…."

"Valentine, is everything okay? Are you feeling alright?" Her mother asked, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"I'm okay...mom. I just...that boy...I never heard of Pendulum Summoning before." Her mother pulls her hand away.

"Neither have I."

"There's no way it's a real thing." Her father added. "I would have certainly heard about it if it was."

"I think that boy cheated." Emika said.

"Cheated?" Her father looked shocked.

"How else do you explain it? The boy didn't even know what Nico was talking about after he won."

"I don't know about that, Emika. This is Yusho's son…"

"But it's been years, Akio. People change…" Her mother said softly. An awkward silence falls between the two and Valentine isn't sure if she should say anything or not, still a bit stun at what had just happen to her. Was that...her speaking? But her parents didn't hear anything. Who...was Zarc? And was no one going to mention the boy who took Yuya's place at the end? Or was she the only one who saw...that? The sounds of a timer going off brings Valentine back to reality.

"Oh, the ham is done." Valentine's mother said as she turns and leaves the room. Valentine looks back at her father, who looks sort of out of it.

"D-dad?" Her father looks up at her before giving her a reassuring smile and patting her head.

"It's nothing, sweetheart. I'm just really tired today. That duel was something, wasn't it?" He said over his shoulder as he left the room.

"I….yeah." Is all Valentine could say.

* * *

Dinner was weird to say the least. Her parents continued to make small talk, as if what they had just witness on television was an everyday occurrence.

"Valentine, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Her mother asked. "You haven't touched your food." Valentine could only shrug.

"I'm just not that hungry." She said. It wasn't far from the truth.

"Is something bothering you, honey? You don't usually act like this." Her father pressed.

"It's just...that boy...he….Pendulum Summoned? With Scales? I never heard of something like that." Valentine said.

"I don't think anyone has." Her mother says, picking at some leftover ham on her plate. "But I'm sure all of this will be cleared up in the morning. Maybe the whole thing was a stunt by the LEO Corporation to sell more cards. This…'Pendulum Summoning' might be the next big thing LEO is promoting."

"But...wouldn't have dad heard about it? He is the lead tester after all. If they were going to release new cards, dad would have known about it? R-right?" Valentine pointed out. The two turned toward Akio, but he had gone quiet.

"Dear?" Emika called. Her father then wiped his face with a napkin.

"S-sorry. Excuse me. I just realized I have to do something…" Akio leaves the dining room and Valentine could only look over at her mother worriedly.

"Is dad okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just stress from all the hard work. Don't worry too much, Valentine." Valentine wanted to bring up the Sakaki name, the arc of light, and the silver hair but Valentine thought it would be safer to just keep her mouth shut.

"...O-okay."

* * *

"Akio, please calm down." Emika said gently. The adult male was pacing back and forth in their shared bedroom.

"I can't calm down! Do you understand what's going on?! Pendulum Summoning?! And her deck….her deck is **glowing** , Emika!"

"And I know that, but freaking out isn't going to help the situation." Emika places a hand on her husband's shoulder to stop his pacing. "You know that too." Aiko sighs, suddenly looking very tired.

"Emika, I don't know what's going on but I don't want our daughter getting involved. This is the reason we didn't give her the deck in the first place. She can't become a duelist." Aiko's eyes become wet with tears. "She can't…I don't want to lose her."

"I don't want to lose her either, Aiko." Emika hugs her husband tightly. "And we won't lose her. Valentine isn't a duelist and she never will be." Emika said firmly.

Iin a white box in the closet, a deck of cards glowed with a soft golden aura.

* * *

Pendulum Summoning, Yuya Sakaki, and You Show Duel School. That is all Valentine's peers would talk about during the next day at school. Valentine, nor the teachers blame them for talking about it constantly. Heck, the teachers even got caught up in the chatter and gossip themselves. Very little learning was done that day, but Valentine didn't really mind it.

However, through a bit of eavesdropping Valentine hasn't heard anyone talk about the glowing light on the cards or the sudden silver hair Yuya had during his Pendulum Summon. Valentine found this very odd, but..being an antisocial and having no friends she didn't voice this to anyone. Instead, she kept to herself as she always did, either drawing or reading to pass the time.

When the final bell rang, everyone rushed out of the classroom while Valentine stayed put, cleaning up the room. Mr. Bakura was at his desk, grading papers when he stop.

"Hey, Valentine?"

"Yes, Mr. Bakura?"

"Is this that Odd-Eyes Dragon that Yuya boy was using?" Mr. Bakura asked, holding up her recent worksheet. She had been one of the few to finish it in class and turn it in. On the back was a drawing of the red dragon with his stats included. Valentine blinked at the drawing puzzled.

"That...is….correct." Valentine said, gazing at her paper with complete confusion. That was certainly her drawing style, but...she doesn't remember drawing it.

"Well, I must say it's very well done. If you weren't in Choir I would suggest you joined the Art Club. You even got the stats right and everything. You pay a lot of attention to detail, don't you?" He smiled at her warmly.

"Umm...y-yeah. Thanks." Valentine says, trying not to sound awkward.

"Oh, you should probably get going now, Valentine. Choir is about to start." Mr. Bakura said, looking down at his watch.

"Oh, right!" Valentine puts the broom to the side and grabs her bag. "Bye, Mr. Bakura! See ya tomorrow!" Valentine rushes out of the room. The choir room is the same place where the music room is. When Valentine reaches the room she sees that the entire club was already there, mingling with one another.

"Ah, Valentine, glad you could make it." Ms. Wheeler greeted her. Serenity Wheeler was the choir director and Valentine's music teacher **[2]**.

"Hello, Ms. Wheeler. Sorry I'm a little late." Valentine apologize.

"Oh that's alright. We haven't done much and you're here now. That's what counts." She said. Ms. Wheeler was a fragile young woman with flowing auburn hair and greenish brown eyes. She was one of the kindest teachers in school, but she was also firm when needed to be. She was the reason why Valentine joined choir in the first place. "Do you have your folder?"

"Of course!"

"Very good. Can you please get in place with the other girls?" Valentine nods and Ms. Wheeler claps her hands. "Okay everyone. Time for practice. Get into your spots."

"Sure thing, Serenity." A young cute voice giggled from the back of the classroom. As Valentine is walking to her spot, an elbow jabs her in the side. Valentine winces as the voice giggles again. "Sorry, Valentine. Didn't mean it." Valentine looks back just in time to see the choir president, Rebecca Hawkins, take her spot in the center of the first row **[3]**. She had been the one who had hit her.

"Girls, is everything okay?" Ms. Wheeler asked, sensing something amiss as she turned back around.

"Oh, it's nothing Ms. Serenity. Me and Valentine just bumped into each other on accident. Isn't that right, Valentine?" Rebecca smirked, looking back at her, daring Valentine to challenge her.

"Y-yeah. Just an accident." Valentine sighs, not really looking for drama today. As if she ever did.

After middle school, most of Valentine's bullies left her alone, but Rebecca Hawkins was one of those few who didn't. Of course, Rebecca's bullying was on a different level than most others. As well as insults she casually threw her way there has been times where Rebecca had gotten physical. Nothing crazy, just...physical. Like a jab in the chest or back, a trip, or even a poke with a sharpen pencil or pen. Nothing to cause real damage.

Valentine takes up her spot in the last row on the far right, where she was mostly out of sight. A fitting place, Rebecca would call it and Valentine wholeheartedly agreed with her. She didn't like attention and never would, so being out of sight Valentine felt much better.

After a few warm up exercises Ms. Wheeler puts on one of the songs they have been practicing with Rebecca singing lead and everyone else doing everything else. It was a rather simple dynamic and Valentine liked it that way.

* * *

"Now before I let you all go for the day I have a big announcement to make! The LEO Corporating is going to be hosting the Paradise Championships soon and for the opening ceremony they would like us to provide some musical entertainment." Ms. Wheeler explained. Everyone began to chatter excitedly to one another. "As for what song we're going to do, I leave it up to you all and as for any solo parts, I also leave that up for you all to decide." Everyone immediately turned their attention to Rebecca at the mention of 'solo'. Of course their president was going to be singing the solo parts. She was arguably the best singer out of all of them and Rebecca **always** got the solo parts.

As everyone is packing up to go home, Valentine hangs back to help out Ms. Wheeler. She sweeps the room, pushes chairs back into their original position, and puts away the radio and music sheets. Once all is done Valentine places her black folder into her bag and is getting ready to walk out.

"Okay, Ms. Wheeler. I'm going to be heading out now!"

"Oh, before you go, Valentine?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, I don't think you have ever sung a solo since you've joined."

"I-is there something wrong?"

"Well...no, there's nothing wrong. I was just thinking that maybe for this event, you would like to have your own solo." Ms. Wheeler pressed. A solo? For her?

"Umm….thanks for the offer, Ms. Wheeler. B-but I think I'll just let Rebecca and the other girls handle that. I'm never really good with solos."

"But you've never had one."

"I-I know, but trust me, I'm not very good on my own and you know my anxiety gets really bad when I'm near lots of people. I would probably just mess up and embarrass the whole class." Valentine said, her cheeks heating up at the thought of standing there, alone in front of millions of people, singing. Ms. Wheeler sighs.

"Valentine, I wish you would stop letting this anxiety define you so much. It's holding you back from so many wonderful things and experiences." Valentine looks down at her feet, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Wheeler."

"Don't be. I know anxiety isn't the easiest thing to get over for anyone, but I want you to know that you do have people rooting for you, Valentine." Ms. Wheeler places a hand on Valentine's shoulder. "I'm not going to force you to try for a solo if you really don't want too. But just think about what I said." Valentine nods at her teacher before turning and leaving the classroom.

" _People rooting for me? Like who?"_ Valentine thought.

* * *

As Valentine exits the school, she reaches into her bag and pulls out her duel disk. She turns it on to see that she had about a dozen missed calls from Ms. Yamashiro, Tate's mother. Valentine debates to herself whatever she should call her back, but decides on a text instead.

She quickly texts a simple message to the mother, keeping it short. After rereading it a thousand times to make sure it sounded okay, Valentine sent it, her heart hammering in her chest. Valentine rubs her sweaty palms on her sides, her anxiety spiking through the roof. The reply is a phone call of all things, her own ringtone starling her and she nearly dropping her duel disk in the process. Valentine took a breath and shakingly hover her hand over the 'Accept' button. What could Ms. Yamashiro want to tell her?

Did she not want Valentine to be his tutor anymore? Or did something happen to Tate? Or her parents? Valentine tired to block out the dark thoughts and answered the call.

"H-hello?"

"Valentine! Please tell me you've seen Tate!" The mother asked, sounding breathless.

"T-Tate? No, madam. I haven't. Not since I saw you drop him off at school this morning." Valentine answered.

"O-oh no. This can't be happening!" The mother wailed over the phone.

"Ms. Yamashiro, is Tate missing?" Valentine asked.

"Yes! When I came to pick him up from school he wasn't there. I knew you were still in choir, but no one else has seen him since his last class! And he won't pick up his duel disk no matter how many times I call!"

"M-maybe he's with his friends?"

"I've already checked with all of them! No one has seen Tate!" Valentine's heart skipped a beat.

"N-no one?" Valentine took a deep breath. "Have you called the police?"

"Of course I have!" The mother snapped. "I-I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. "I just….this has never happened before and Tate…"

"We'll find him, Ms. Yamashiro." Valentine said, trying to be the optimistic one in this situation which was rather rare of her. "I-I'll check around town and I'll call my parents. They could help with the search."

"Thank you, Valentine. Call me if you find even a trace of him." Valentine ends the call, taking in deep collective breaths. Once she was as calm as she could be she started on her search while dialing her parent's number.

* * *

"Valentine, please come home and leave this work to the police! You could get hurt!"

"But dad, what about Tate? I can't just leave him!" Valentine protested. The simple thought of just giving up on her tutee while he was out there, missing weighed heavily on her shoulders. She couldn't just give up on Tate. Not when she had no idea if he was okay or not. She had been wandering the streets of Paradise City for awhile now, keeping an eye out for a short boy with blue hair but has found nothing and there had been no calls from his mother.

Valentine has tried calling Tate, but like with his mother, he wouldn't pick up. She tried not to think of the worst case scenarios. Her parents were also searching too, but had been begging Valentine to go back home and let everyone else handle it. She refuse to do so.

"Valentine, I understand that you're worried about him but you need to also understand that you are still a child much like him. It isn't your fault that Tate is missing." Her father said patiently.

"I know that, dad. But just because it wasn't my fault doesn't mean I'm not responsible." Valentine thought for a moment. "I'm Tate's mentor and therefore, I'm also in charge of him. I can't just...ignore this like you want me too."

"Valentine, being a mentor and being responsible are two different things. You help Tate with homework, not when he goes missing."

"That still doesn't change anything! Can't you and mom understand that…" Valentine stops as her eyes spot a building. She then remember Yuya Sakaki and his Pendulum Summoning. Could Tate possible...be there? Tate already has shown an interest in the school and Yuya's Pendulum Summoning probably made him even more curious.

"Valentine? Valentine, what's going on?!" Her father asked.

"I...I think I might know where Tate is. I'll call you back." Before her parents could object, Valentine ended the call and put away her duel disk.

The building in front of her that she had spotted was You Show Duel School.

* * *

When Valentine entered the school, it was empty. Nobody was around. At first, Valentine thought it was closed but then realized that couldn't be right. If they were closed they would have locked the doors. Valentine called out to anyone who might be around but she got no response. Swallowing her nerves, Valentine push past the double doors that were by the front desk.

Valentine walked along the hallway where there was empty classrooms. The further down the hall she went, the more noise she heard. It sounded like chatter. When she was halfway down the hall Valentine heard a voice that sounded very much like Tate's. She then quickly rushes to the corner and peeks around and is more than relieved to see Tate standing there, looking out a window with two other children. Children that Valentine knew already. It was Allie and Frederick, the two kids she had stood up for the other day.

"T-Tate!" Valentine calls. This causes the three of them to look up. Tate smiles brightly when he sees her and Allie's and Frederick's eyes also light up at the sight of her. Clearly, they remembered her.

"Valentine? You're here too?" Tate runs up to her as do the two others.

"Tate, you know her?" Allie asked.

"Yeah! She's a friend of mine. She tutors me a few days a week like in math and reading." Tate answered her.

"Oh, wow. But you're so smart already!" Frederick said.

"Heh, yeah, but Valentine helps me out a lot. She's a really great teacher. I already know how to solve single and two step algebra equations."

"But I thought you didn't learn about algebra until middle school?" Allie pointed out.

"Exactly."

"I'm still amazed that we met your mentor yesterday and didn't even know it!" Frederick exclaimed.

"Oh! You guys know Valentine too?" Tate was clearly surprised.

"Uh-huh. Not as well as you though. She helped us out with this really bossy lady yesterday." Allie explained. Valentine was torn between wanting to interrupt and not interrupt.

"Tate, is this where you've been all day?" Valentine question. Tate nods.

"Yeah. I wanted to check out You Show and…"

"Your mother has been worried sick about you, Tate!" Valentine scolded. "Her, my parents, even the police are looking everywhere for you!" Tate's face fell.

"S-she is? I'm really sorry." Tate apologized. "I just...really wanted to join You Show, but mother didn't want to give it a chance." Tate said, his head low. Valentine wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to assure him, but she didn't know what words to say in this situation. If Ms. Yamashiro didn't want Tate attending You Show then there wasn't much Valentine could do for him.

"I'm sorry, Tate, but that is something you will have to express to your mother." Valentine said gently.

"Your mom won't let you join You Show?" Allie turned towards Tate, her eyes sad.

"Like the others, my mom assumes Yuya had cheated during his match with the Sledgehammer and she doesn't want me going to a school like that." Tate explained **[4]**.

"So Yuya….did cheat?" Valentine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"NO, OF COURSE NOT!" The children exclaimed quite angrily, causing Valentine to jump back in shock. This would be the first time anyone younger than her had snapped at her so harshly.

"S-sorry!" Valentine mumbled and the kids quickly relaxed.

"No, we're sorry. We shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Allie said, tapping her pointer fingers together. "It's just that so many people think Yuya cheated when he didn't!"

"Yeah! Yuya would never cheat! Why win if you're going to win by _unehrlich_ means **[5]**?" Frederick added.

"Trust me, Valentine. If you've met Yuya you would see for yourself how awesome he is! He's even trying to perfect Pendulum Summoning right now!" Tate grabs her hand and tried to pull Valentine towards the window so that she could see but she gently pulls him back **[6]**.

"Tate, right now I'm more concerned about your mother and the police who are still looking all over the city for you."

"Oh...right." Tate sighs.

"Hey, don't look so down, Tate. Just explain to your mom why you want to join You Show and if she still says no, I'm sure Zuzu's father can talk some sense into her." Allie said, nodding at herself, her arms crossed. Tate grinned at them.

"Really? You think so? Okay! I'll do it! Tell Yuya to keep up the great work and sorry that I couldn't stay as long." Tate waves goodbye as the two of them head back down the hall.

"No problem, Tate. _Auf wiederseheni_ **[7]**!" Frederick also waves. As they were leaving, Valentine heard someone cry -

"I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician! Come forth! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" That voice sounded oddly like Yuya's. Was that him? Valentine actually wanted to take up Tate's past offer and look through the window like Allie and Frederick were excitedly doing, but her buzzing duel disk in her bag alerted her to the still 'ongoing' search of Tate Yamashiro.

"Oh, Valentine. Your duel disk is ringing." Tate pointed out.

"So it is." Valentine said as they turned the corner and disappear further down the hall. " _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."_ Valentine thought as she drew out her still ringing duel disk. " _I thought its name was Odd-Eyes Dragon?"_

* * *

 **Story Notes:**

[1.] Canon-wise, this scene takes place during Yuya's duel with the Sledgehammer.

[2.] Seemed like a good spot for Serenity.

[3.] I know Rebecca isn't this much of a bitch during Duel Monsters but I didn't feel like using an OC character.

[4.] I know Tate's mother got like 0 dialogue during Arc-V so we don't really know her personality, but she sort of displays herself as a strict sort of mother. Not to a point where Tate isn't allowed to have any fun, but to a point where wanting to join a school like You Show would definitely cause an argument between them. When Tate showed up at the end of Episode 2 by himself without his mother I was a bit confused and assumed that his mother would show up either right then and there or during the next episode to tell him that he wasn't allowed to join You Show. That never happen, and I totally understand why that didn't happen, but I just find it weird is all.

[5.] _Unehrlich_ is German for dishonest.

[6.] Canon-wise, this scene takes place off screen after the end of Episode 2 when Yuya asks everyone to duel him so that he can understand Pendulum Summoning. This is why even though Valentine is in You Show, Yuya, Zuzu, nor anyone else takes notice of her and vice versa. Valentine is too busy handling Tate, and the others are too busy helping Yuya.

[7.] _Auf wiederseheni_ is German for goodbye.

* * *

 **Angel: "And this is when things start to get a little crazy on Valentine's end."**

 **Yuya: "You...you actually saw Zarc when I Pendulum Summoned for the first time?"**

 **Valentine: "Well, yeah. You don't even remember Pendulum Summoning for the first time so probably for that short time, Zarc took control of your mind for a bit. Why I was the only one to see it I don't know."**

 **(Valentine said, shaking her head.)**

 **Zuzu: I still can't believe you were there talking to Tate the entire time at the end."**

 **(Zuzu sighed.)**

 **Zuzu: "If me or one of the others had just turned around or something we would have saw you sooner."**

 **Valentine: "You guys were busy and so was I. Besides, our destinies were going to cross no matter what we did."**

 **Angel: "But before that, Valentine needs to meet her spirit partner!"**


	3. Time For a Change

**queen of the stars**

 **Angel: "I would love to be your friend, Nova. I'm sure we'll get along great!"**

 **Valentine: "I'm sure you both would, which reminds me, Angel. What happen to the Arc-V's canon script? I want to put it back before we lose it."**

 **Angel: "Ohh...uhhh...it was around here..."**

 **(Angel said, looking around. Poppy then appears and hands everyone a marshmallow on a stick.)**

 **Valentine: "Uhh...what's this for?"**

 **Poppy: "We're making smores."**

 **Valentine: "Smores? With what fire?"**

 **(Poppy points over to the fireplace where a fire was already built. A few characters were gather around it, roosting marshmallows.)**

 **Angel: "Wow. I didn't even know we had a fireplace."**

 **Poppy: "Speaking of which, the fire is getting pretty low. Sora, could you refuel the fire?"**

 **Sora: "Sure thing!"**

 **(Angel and Valentine's eyes widen as Sora takes a copy of the Arc-V's canon script from a large pile and tossed it into the fire. They both slowly turn towards Poppy.)**

 **Poppy: "What? At least the canon scripts are being used for something instead of fuel for my broken dreams!"**

 **Luckyrose / Snowbell / Laughter of Joy**

 **Poppy: "Thank you, Rose, Joy, and Snowbell for reviewing. We'll certainly try our best."**

 **Valentine: "And I'll try and not erase this story like I usually do."**

 **Angel: "It's honestly a gag at this point at how many 'En Rings AU' stories you've created and deleted."**

 **Valentine: "I know..."**

 **(Valentine groans.)**

 **Valentine: "Life and writing are hard to balance."**

* * *

 **Episode 3: Time for a Change**

"Please, mom! Please let me join You Show! Yuya didn't cheat and I know he didn't!" Tate pleaded, his hands clasped together. "I'll do really well! I promise!" At first, Tate's mother didn't waver, her expression set in stone. But after a glance at Valentine and her parents, Ms. Yamashiro sighed.

"We'll talk about it at home, alright?" Tate didn't seem to expect that response but nodded vigorously.

"O-okay! Thank you!" With Tate now home safe and sound Valentine and her family headed back home. As they were driving, her mother in the driver seat, her father in the passenger seat, and herself in the back, she waited for her parents to start grilling her on how irresponsible she had been and what she should have done instead of running off like that. But to her surprise, she got none of that.

Everyone was silent the entire car ride and Valentine wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. When they got home the day continued on somewhat normal. Valentine did her usual business as did her parents but Valentine was completely uneasy whenever her parents were in the room with her **[1]**. They still haven't talked to her at all, much less about her behavior.

Even dinner was odd. Her parents making occasional small talk between themselves but other than that, they pretty much...ignored her.

Ignored her.

This would be a first. Her parents have never ignored her, at least not like this. They were always on top of her, making sure she was safe and happy. Was...was this a punishment? She wouldn't really know without asking. She had only gotten in trouble with her parents a handful of times and even then that was a long time ago when she was much younger. Her worse punishment was being sent to the 'Time Out' corner for about ten minutes when she was 5.

Valentine didn't say anything to them. What could she say? She already said her piece over the phone. Tate wasn't just a kid to her. He was a friend, and in some ways, a little brother. She couldn't just leave him. After dinner, Valentine cleaned up her plates and went to her room. In her room, she was reading one of her books in her bed when her mother called her down.

" _Finally."_ Valentine thought, relieved as she set her book down and stood up. She would much rather take their lectures then the silent treatment. But her relief was short lived as she got to the bottom of the stairs. By the front door were her parents, dressed and ready to leave. "What's...going on?"

"We're going to head out to the store to pick up some groceries. We'll be back in a few minutes." Her mother said. Valentine was beyond confused.

"You're...leaving me here?"

"It's only for a few minutes. You have our numbers."

"And you know not to open the door to strangers." Her father added. Valentine felt like she was in a dream, or a horrible nightmare. Before Valentine could say anything else her parents were gone. She heard the car start up and drive away. Confused and completely hurt Valentine turned to walk back upstairs **[2]**.

("Valentine.") Valentine jumped at the sound of her name, her heart hammering. She looked up at the top of the stairs, where she heard her name being called, and relaxed. At the top was a lion, but not just any normal lion. It had brown tree bark-like fur with green leaf sprouts and a red rose petal mane. This was Botanical Lion, a Plant-Type duel spirit that was apart of her mother's deck.

* * *

 **[Name: Botanical Lion]**

 **[Type: Plant / Effect]**

 **[Attribute: EARTH]**

 **[Level: 4]**

* * *

"Lion, it's been so long!" Valentine said, bouncing up the stairs to hug the spirit. Valentine hadn't seen him or the others that occupy her mother's deck since she was young. Valentine assumed that this was because most duel spirits tend to stay in their own world than visit the human world. Botanical Lion nuzzled Valentine back in greeting. When they pulled away, he started to move down the hall.

("It's good to see you too, Valentine, but now come. We have something to show you.") Confused, Valentine followed the Plant-Type to her parents' room. Waiting inside was Queen Angel of Roses and Fallen Angel of Roses, her mother's ace monsters back when she used to duel. Queen Angel was a humanoid monster, wearing a red ballroom dress with red wings that seem to be made out of rose petals. She also wore a white and gold helmet with a red rose symbol on the side and carried a large lance in her left hand.

Fallen Angel was the opposite of Queen Angel, wearing a short strapless dark purple shirt with a short white skirt and matching boots. She had long dark hair and purple petal-like wings. Her weapon was a dark thorny whip with a rose symbol on the handle that she carried in her right hand.

* * *

 **[Name: Queen Angel of Roses]**

 **[Type: Plant / Effect]**

 **[Attribute: EARTH]**

 **[Level: 7]**

* * *

 **[Name: Fallen Angel of Roses]**

 **[Type: Plant / Effect]**

 **[Attribute: EARTH]**

 **[Level: 7]**

* * *

"Queen Angel! Fallen Angel! Hello to both of you!" Valentine couldn't help but greet with a smile. The two Plant-Types had been one of the first spirits Valentine has been able to talk too. They were very good friends to her and used to visit her more often than other spirits.

("Hello, my child.") Queen Angel greeted her with a gentle smile.

("Hey brat, how's it going?") Fallen Angel also greeted.

"I'm doing well." Valentine nods. "Thanks for asking. I can't believe I'm seeing you guys again! It's been years." Valentine didn't notice the tension in the room.

("Yeah, well. You could say me and the others were a bit 'tied up' for a few years.") Fallen Angel muttered. Valentine could sense the angry in her tone, but before she could ask Queen Angel stepped forward.

("My child, could you do us a favor?") Queen Angel asked.

"Huh? Of course, Queen Angel."

("Very good. Can you please reach into your parents' closet and pull out the small white box with some dried rosemary tied to it?") Now Valentine was startled by this request. Go into her parents' room without their permission and snoop around for a box? With rosemary tied to it? How...odd?

"Umm...can I ask why? What's in the box? Why do you need it?" Valentine question.

("Look, brat. We all have our reasons and questions ourselves but we can't get this show on the road unless you get that box.") Fallen Angel pointed at the closet door. Valentine was still completely confused.

"W-well then, maybe we should wait for my parents to come home and ask them…"

("I'm sorry, Valentine. But we can't.") Lion said patiently.

("Why did you think we waited until **after** your parents' left to ask you?") Fallen Angel added. The spirits had never acted like this before. What was going on?

"Guys, is...is something wrong?" Valentine asked quietly. Queen Angel placed a hand on her shoulder.

("There is, my child. We won't lie to you. So much is going on right now that you don't understand.")

("Well, she would understand some of it if Emika wasn't such a….ugh!") Fallen Angel couldn't bring herself to say anything else. Now all of this was beginning to freak Valentine out.

("Enough, Fallen Angel. You know Emika and Aiko were just doing what they thought was right.") Lion stepped up.

"G-guys, seriously. What's going on with you all?" Valentine stammered.

("I told you before, we won't get this show on the road until you get the box out and open it.") Fallen Angel spoke, gesturing at the closet once more.

"But why?! I still don't understand! What could be in that box that my parents can't find out about?!" Valentine cried, tears of confusion threatening to fall.

("My child, what is in that box is the truth.") Queen Angel announced.

"The...truth?"

("The truth of you and your future.") Lion added. ("The truth of what you should and can become.")

("In a nutshell, your parents have been lying to you and have been hiding this from you since you were a young child.") Fallen Angel said bluntly.

("I suppose...you could say it like that.") Angel Queen said with a light sigh. ("My child, please. We wouldn't ask you to do this unless we really needed you too.") Valentine thinks back to how strangely her parents have been acting. Could this be linked to that? It took a moment but finally, she made up her mind. Valentine moved towards the closet and opens it up. Inside are dresses, dress shirts and pants of her mother's and father's respectively as well as shoes boxes on the ground, however there was no white box with rosemary nor anything amiss about the closet.

"You guys, I'm...I'm not finding anything." Valentine reported.

("Look harder! It has to be there!") Fallen Angel snapped. Valentine knew the anger wasn't directed at her.

("You don't think...she got rid of them, do you?") Lion asked softly.

("N-no. Emika wouldn't have done that.") Queen Angel stated.

("Oh! She better not have!") Fallen Angel growled. ("But I doubt she could, even if she wanted too.") Valentine didn't dare ask what they could be talking about and instead press onward with her search. She kept on digging through the closet until finally she uncovered it. It was in the far corner, buried beneath heavy snow jackets and empty shoe boxes that she knew her neat freak of a mother wouldn't have left without significant purpose. And just like they had said, tied to the white box with red string was a bundle of dried up rosemary leaves.

"Guys! I think I found it!" Valentine called as she ducked back out of the closet and showed it to them. To her surprise, the three duel spirits backed away from the box, Queen Angel and Fallen Angel pinching their noses while Lion was covering his nose with his front paws. "Umm...guys? Is everything alright?"

("E-everything is fine, my child. It's just…")

("That rosemary is disgusting! Get it out of here!") Fallen Angel yelled. Valentine immediately listen, untying the string and grabbing the bundle. As soon as she did, a puff of...something wisped through the air. It wasn't dust or smoke, but it was...something. She wasn't able to see it but when Valentine took the bundle she knew she let loose something. She went to question the spirits but saw that they all still had their noses plugged.

She quickly went to her parents' window, opened it up, and allowed the wind to carry away the rosemary leaves. Finally, her friends could breathe easy again.

"Are you guys okay?" Valentine asked as she shut the window.

("Fine now, Valentine.") Lion said, taking a few deep breaths. Fallen Angel nor Queen Angel had said anything and were instead staring at the box.

"Angels?" Valentine call, referring to them both. Queen Angel then took her lance and used it to push the box closer to Valentine.

("Open it, my child.")

"But what's inside?" Valentine asked.

("What's inside is your's and your's alone.") Queen Angel replied. Now Valentine was a bit nervous to open the box but after seeing the reassuring gazes of her mother's duel monsters, she opened the lid. The object inside completely stun her. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to be inside, but **that** wasn't her first guess.

It was a deck of cards.

At first, Valentine assumed that it was her mother's or father's deck, but by the looks the duel spirits were given her, it probably wasn't.

"It's….It's a deck." Valentine said dryly.

("Yeah. Your deck.") Fallen Angel said simply.

"M-mine?!" Valentine actually laugh. "Come on, Fallen Angel. Be serious."

("I am.") The Plant-Type said sternly and Valentine stopped laughing. ("Believe it or not, but this is your deck. Before your parents took it away from you.")

("Look at them, Valentine. And you will see.") Queen Angel pressed. Valentine blinked a few times in disbelief. She had a duel deck? Since when? Her parents certainly wouldn't have allowed it. Slowly, she picked up the deck. The cards felt foreign and heavy in her hands. She looked back up at the Plant-Type spirits who nod at her encouragingly. Valentine takes a breath and flips the cards over, fanning them out.

A honk from a car horn startles her and Valentine ends up dropping the cards, spilling them all across the floor. She glances out the window and her heart sinks when she sees her parents are home from shopping. She scrambles to pick up the fallen cards. Once it is all back in a single stack Valentine clumsily throws the white box back into the closet and slams the door shut. She scurries out of the room, shutting the door to her parents' room, failing to see the spirits wave goodbye to her as she does so. She runs down the stairs just in time to catch her parents in the front hallway.

"Oh, hello Valentine." Her mother greets.

"H-h-hi." Valentine manages to squeak out.

"Valentine, are you alright?" Her father asks, an eyebrow raised.

"N-no, I mean yes! I...uhh..mean… **[3]** " Her parents look at her with confusion and concern. "I-I fell asleep and the...the car horn startled me...is all." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, I see. Sorry. It was completely on accident." Aiko said before the two headed upstairs to their room.

"Wait, mom! And dad!" The two stop and look back at their daughter. The questions are burning in her mind, but her mouth is empty. What can she ask? Should she...even ask? Clearly, they were hiding this deck from her. A deck that her mother's own duel spirits say belongs to her. Sure, they never wanted her to duel, but why did they go so far to hide it from her? If they were hiding this from her...what else have they been hiding?

"Valentine?" Her mother asked cautiously.

"I...I just wanted to say I'm turning in early for the night. I'm really tired."

"Okay then. We'll see you in the morning, dear." Emika said. The two continued their way upstairs. As they did Valentine made sure to keep her back to them.

Behind her back, Valentine clutch the deck tightly with her hand.

* * *

Valentine couldn't sleep that night and rightfully so. She didn't want to leave her deck out in the open and so decided to place it under her pillow. Any normal person probably would have looked through every card by now, but not Valentine. She just couldn't look at it. She wasn't sure exactly why. Perhaps...it was because she was scared.

Scared of the duel deck that is supposed to be her's. A duel deck that her parents have taken, hidden, and lied about for all of her life. Were they that scared of dueling? No. If that was true they would have gotten rid of the deck completely. So why didn't they? So many questions and so few answers.

And not only that, but the rosemary tied to the box was also another oddity. Now Valentine knew her plants and rosemary is a plant that is said to ward off spirits and apparently that included duel spirits **[4]**. This would explain why Queen Angel and the others asked for her to grab it and why they covered their noses when the plant was close. Now the very odd thing was that her parents didn't believe in spirits even though Valentine has told them countless of times that she could see them. Now if her parents didn't believe in spirits like they claim to be, what is the point of the rosemary? Maybe it has a different meaning? Or an extra precaution? She wasn't sure. How could she be sure?

Valentine adjusted her position in her bed, but still wasn't comfortable. There had to be something special about this deck. But what could it be?

("Hey.") A voice said. This causes Valentine to spring out of her bed, terrified. ("Oh! I'm sorry! Didn't mean to scare you.") Valentine looks wildly around for the voice. ("Over here.") Valentine looks towards the edge of her bed where she sees a white Kuriboh with pink eyes and white wings. Valentine opens her mouth but no sound comes out. ("Sorry for showing up like this. I wanna to make sure you weren't going to ditch us or anything. You haven't looked at your deck yet so….") The white Kuriboh pauses and looks back at Valentine.

("The name is Angel Kuriboh, by the way!")

"A-Angel Kuriboh?" Valentine finally manages to say.

("Uh-huh! Fairy-Type, Level 1 at your service.")

* * *

 **[Name: Angel Kuriboh]**

 **[Type: Fairy / Effect]**

 **[Attribute: ?]**

 **[Level: 1]**

* * *

Valentine blinks.

She blinks again.

Suddenly the floor is raising up to meet her.

("Ahh! Valentine!") Angel Kuriboh shouts before everything goes dark.

* * *

Valentine woke up to a wet cloth being pressed to her forehead. When she opened her eyes, she saw her mother looking down at her worriedly.

"Oh, my little girl! Are you alright?"

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey. Mommy's here." Emika said gentle, resuming to dabbing her forehead. Valentine shifted a little and realized that she was back in her bed. Sunlight peered through her curtains and she could see that it was at least past noon.

"What...happen?" Valentine asked softly. It was nice to have her mother doting on her again, but she needed answers.

"I was hoping you could tell me that. When I came to wake you up for school, you were on the floor. You even have a bump on your head from where you hit the edge of your bed." Valentine blinks wearily as her mother pulls away the wet cloth and gently presses down on the medium sized bump on her head.

"I...I saw something last night."

"Last night?" Her mother echoed.

"Y-yeah. It was a duel spirit." Valentine saw her mother's facial features tighten. "One I've never seen before. It said its name was...Angel Kuriboh."

"N-now Valentine, we've talk about this." Her mother's voice was shaken. "You were probably just dreaming and...and fell out of bed." Somehow, Valentine's patience with her mother snapped.

"No! No! I know I saw it! It spoke to me too!" Emika stands back up fully as Valentine sits up in her bed. "It wasn't a dream and I didn't make it up!"

"Valentine, calm down. Don't raise your voice."

"How?! How can I be calm when I know that you and dad have been keeping things from me!" Emika's eyes widen and Valentine presses on. "I know about my deck! The deck you've been hiding in the closet! Your duel monsters showed it to me! Queen Angel, Fallen Angel, and Botanical Lion too!

"Val-Valentine…" Her mother began.

"And you've been acting weird too! All last night you ignored me! You left me home alone! You would never do that!"

"Valentine please." Her mother pleaded.

"I just want answers, mom!" Tears prick Valentine's eyes. Her mother lets out a deep sigh.

"Valentine, I'm sorry. M-me and your father were just trying to keep you safe and last night….we weren't sure what to do."

"...What do you mean?"

"What I mean is...your deck…." Her mother bites her lip nervously. "It isn't normal, Valentine."

"You've...looked at it?"

"Of course we have. But after the duel we saw with Yuya and his...Pendulum Summoning, your father decided to look at your deck again, and it...it was glowing."

"My deck was WHAT?!" Valentine shouted, causing her mother to jump.

"H-has your deck not been glowing?" Emika asked, gazing down at her daughter in confusion.

"No! Ra, no! I-I haven't-!' Valentine said, shaking her head. "My deck was glowing?! How is that even possible?!"

"And that's not the only strange thing about your deck. Your deck has cards...neither of us have seen before and there has been times where we've tried to get rid of it but...your cards just kept on coming back. We've toss them away, burned them, pretty much anything you can think of." Valentine felt sick but didn't say anything to her mother. "And yet they continue to return. Now you understand why me and your father were so...hesitant to show you that deck so long ago." Emika took Valentine's hands in her own. "Valentine, remember when you would tell me you could speak to duel spirits? It's not that I didn't believe you. It's that I didn't want it to be true. Duel Monsters….it isn't just a game."

"Is that why...you never allowed me to duel?"

"Your father hated dueling because it took away two of his closest friends. And I hated dueling because...Action dueling is just too dangerous for a little girl." Emika lets go of her hands. "The reason why we were so distant yesterday was because after we saw your deck was glowing, you called us about Tate. Now usually, you do what we ask without question, but…"

"This time I didn't. I didn't listen to you like I usually do. I went against you." Valentine finished. Emika nods slowly.

"And then...you called us and told us you and Tate were at You Show." Her mother's eyes became distant. "We thought that maybe...you talked to Yuya."

"Yuya Sakaki?"

"Yes, him. I don't why or how, but you both feel...connected. It makes me wonder if somehow this whole thing was planned out? Since Tate usually doesn't run off like that."

"A-are you saying-?"

"I don't know what I'm saying anymore." Emika shakes her head. "When we picked you up and you didn't say anything about Yuya or the school, me and your father took it as a sign."

"A sign?"

"A sign to finally let go. To let you make your own choices in a way. You said Queen Angel and my other monsters spoke to you and showed you where the box was, right?" Valentine nods. "Did they ever tell you why they didn't show you the box sooner?" Valentine shakes her head, suddenly feeling nauseous. "Well...when I finally realized you could talk to not just my spirits but other spirits as well I...I tied my deck together with rosemary as well as the box that held your deck inside so that the spirits couldn't come to this world."

"You...you…" Valentine's words were lost. Her mother single handedly forced her own duel monsters to stay in the Spirit World so that they couldn't tell Valentine about her deck sooner. It would also explain why they disappeared all those years ago and why the duel monsters in Valentine's deck couldn't appear either.

"I know it was wrong, but I...we just wanted to protect you. Even if your father doesn't believe in duel spirits we didn't want to take that chance." Valentine's mind flashes back towards Angel Kuriboh. Angel Kuriboh was probably a monster from her deck. That's why it was so unfamiliar and why it was trying to talk to her. "Before we left to go 'shopping' I took off the rosemary from my deck. I...I wanna to see if...if my duel monsters would talk to you again."

"And they did." Valentine whispered softly.

"They did." Her mother echoed with a nod. "I knew you found the deck the moment we walked in. I didn't say anything because I knew that now...this was going to be your choice." Tears began to fill the mother's face. "And y-yet, I still try and hold you back. I guess there's a part of me that doesn't want you to do this. To just throw away the deck and pretend that it never existed."

"Mom….you know I can't do that." Emika wipes away her tears with her hands. "B-besides, it would keep on coming back anyway."

"Yes. I know." Without thinking, Valentine hugs her mother around her waist.

"I don't think Queen Angel or the others are angry at you. More of, disappointed." Valentine mumbled into her shirt. Valentine feels her mother return the hug.

"I'm disappointed in myself too. I used to think I was the perfect parent, but now I see that by shielding you from so much, from everything, I crippled you." The tears were falling even more now.

"Mom, please don't. So you and dad made a couple of mistakes." Valentine said, pulling away. "But, if you're willing to make up for those mistakes and try and change then you shouldn't beat yourself up over it so much." Her mother let out a light laugh.

"Oh, my little Valentine. How you have grown." Emika place a hand on top of her head affectionately. "You're right. No more mistakes. No more holding back. Whatever you do, me and your father will be right behind you." Valentine offers her mother a smile and her mother smiles back. "Just be careful. No one is sure what is going on or what's going to happen now that Pendulum Summoning has appeared."

"I will, mom." Emika lightly kisses her forehead before getting up and leaving, shutting the door behind her. Valentine sits in her room for a few minutes, trying to drink it all in.

("Hey, can I come out now?") Valentine isn't fazed this time around.

"Yeah. You can come out."

("You're not going to faint again?")

"Heh, nope. I'm good."

("O-kay. If you say so.") The white Kuriboh appears behind Valentine and floats in front of her. Instead of freaking out Valentine gazes at the duel monster warmly.

"H-hello Angel Kuriboh. Sorry for fainting back there. You really startled me."

("Biggest understatement of the year.") Angel Kuriboh said, waving her off with a clawed paw. ("But regardless, I'm proud of ya!")

"Huh? For what?"

("Wasn't trying to be a stalker or anything, but I was sort of eavesdropping on you and your mother's conversation and I'm very impressed to learn that you've stood up to your parents. That's a big step for you, isn't it?")

"Y-yeah. Kind of." Valentine blushed.

("Oh don't be so modest. No offense to your mother but that woman is as overbearing as they come.")

"How do you know this?" Valentine couldn't help but ask.

("Queen Angel has told us enough.") Angel Kuriboh replied.

"So you all can talk to each other in the Spirit World!" Valentine realized, her eyes lighting up.

("Of course we can. We all come from the same world. Now then, up on your feet! We're burning daylight!" Angel Kuriboh clapped her paws together.

"We...are?"

("Uh-huh! Did you really think I'm the only monster in your deck or something? The others totally want to meet you, but I told them to wait until you were ready since...you know...you fainted when you saw me.") Valentine's face flushes even more red.

"Oh! Right! Of course! Ju-just let me get dressed!" Valentine said as she threw off her bedsheets. Valentine grabs her clothes from her dresser and rushes to the bathroom to get dress. Angel Kuriboh chuckles as Valentine nearly slips in her rush.

("Slow down, Val! Your deck isn't going anywhere this time!")

* * *

Once Valentine was fully dressed, she shut the door to her room, sat on her bed, and set her deck down on her lap.

("You ready to meet your deck?!") Angel Kuriboh asked, excitement clearly in her voice. Valentine's anxiety flares up at the thought of meeting new people but she nods. ("Great! Everyone, out of your cards!") There were a few blasts of light that made Valentine shield her eyes, but when she open them she let out silent gasp of surprise.

("Hello, Deck Master.") They all greeted as one.

* * *

 **Story Notes:**

[1.] You guys ever have those kinds of parents where you know you did something wrong, but parents seem to ignore it and it's the most terrifying feeling in the world? My parents are like that.

[2.] Most kids would be excited about the thought of being left home alone for the first time. I'm the opposite of that. I was a weird kid back then.

[3.] Poker face on point.

[4.] Rosemary is actually said to ward off evil spirits, nightmares, and the such in real life.

* * *

 **Profile Updates:**

 **Valentine Shido - Duel Deck**

 **Main Deck -**

[Name: Angel Kuriboh]

[Type: Fairy / Effect]

[Level: 1]

[Attribute: ?]

[ATK: ?]

[DEF: ?]

[Effect: ?]

 **Valentine Shido - Her Feelings About Other Characters**

 **Akio / Emika Shido -** Valentine loves her parents and relies on them a lot. She knows that they are overprotective, but since she can't stand up for herself she doesn't complain about it and has grown used to it. Valentine thinks that her parents are overprotective because of the disappearances of Leo Akaba and Yusho Sakaki and it would also explain why they won't allow her to duel, but Valentine has never spoke to them directly about this. ***** Valentine was shocked to learn that her parents had been keeping her duel deck from her, but she quickly forgave them for this knowing that they were only trying to do what they thought was right at the time. *****

 ***Angel Kuriboh / Angel -** Angel Kuriboh is a duel spirit that seemingly belongs to Valentine's deck. Valentine fainted in shock upon seeing her for the first time, but after her mother explained where her deck has been Valentine is no longer afraid of her. Although they have only met for a short while, Valentine already seems to think of Angel as a friend. *****

* * *

 **Angel: "I'm sure it's not that hard for everyone to figure out that I'm actually Angel Kuriboh! Plot twist!"**

 **Shay (Off Screen): "Not really a plot twist if your name is the same name as the character!"**

 **Angel: "Stay out of this, Shay! Anyway, yes! I am actually Valentine's spirit partner! But why am I human now if I was a Kuriboh spirit in the past? Well, all will be explained in this story!"**

 **Valentine: "Angel, can we please move on? I really want to get this arc over with."**

 **Angel: "Alright, alright. Act 4 is upon us, people! Tate, Allie, and Frederick, get ready! Sylvio, I need you to get your lackeys. We're going to need them! Lucky for you, we won't be focusing on your humiliating lost against Yuya."**

 **Sylvio: "H-hey! I would have won if-"**

 **Poppy: "Sylvio, are we really going to have this talk again?"**

 **(Sylvio sighs.)**

 **Sylvio: "No..."**

 **(Sylvio leaves.)**


	4. You Show Kids vs Darts Part 1

**Queen of Stars**

 **(Ootomo, Yamabe, and Kakimoto watch as their boss gets chases around by Nova's wolf form with Yuya and Yuto behind them.)**

 **Julia: "Are you three not going to help him?"**

 **Ootomo: "And get eaten by a wolf?!"  
**

 **Yamabe: "No way!"**

 **Kakimoto: "Yeah! Does that thing even have its shots yet?"**

 **(Nova stops and glares back at Kakimoto, hearing the insult.)**

 **Kakimoto: "Uhh..."**

 **Julia: "You might want to start running."**

 **Zuzu: "Before you get mangled."**

 **Kakimoto: "AHHHH!"**

 **Yuya: "Nova! No attacking the guest actors! You know Valentine's rules!"**

 **(Yuya calls after the angry wolf.)**

* * *

 **Dreamer02**

 **Angel: "Thanks, Dreamer! My goal is to at least get Valentine past Season 1!"**

 **Valentine: "Yeah. I really have a good feeling about this time around, you guys. If anything, I'll remake a chapter if I don't like it. Not delete the whole thing like I always seem to do."**

* * *

 **Snowbell**

 **Valentine: "Oh, I believe Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon is a card from the manga Arc-V series, right? Regardless, it is a cool card. I might or might not use it. Thanks for the suggestion!"  
**

 **Angel: "Also don't worry about that Tattletail Crossover story. I have a 'few' new ideas for it."**

 **Valentine: "...Why are you making that face?"**

 **Angel: "What face?"**

 **Valentine: "That face you make where I should be really worried about what is going on inside that head of your's."**

 **Angel: "Valentine, don't worry. I got this."**

 **Valentine: "..."**

* * *

 **SoulMatter**

 **Yuto: "These four...scare me."**

 **Yugo: "Oh, come on, Yuto! I think they're great!"**

 **Yuri: "They're...intriguing. I'll give them that much."**

 **Yuya: "I'm with Yugo! Meeting people for other universes is awesome! And these guys are no expectation!"**

 **Valentine: "Well, in their universe you guys are really close with Shiryu and the others."**

 **Yuya/Yuto/Yugo/Yuri: "We are?"**

 **(Angel face palms.)**

* * *

 **Luckyrose**

 **Valentine: "Thank you for the wonderful words, Rose. As I said before, no matter what. I won't delete this story and me and Angel will try our best to complete it!"**

* * *

 **ThePLOThand**

 **Valentine: "Third time?"**

 **(Poppy and Angel are in the back, laughing way too hard.)**

 **Poppy: "You kidding? This is like, the fifth or sixth time she's writing an OC story."**

 **Angel: "She's trying..and learning through her mistakes."**

 **Valentine: "Yeah...anyway, thanks for the review. I'll try and do better with the Story Notes. And this story is staying up. I don't care how long it takes for me to complete it!"**

 **Angel: "None of us have all the time in the world either so we understand. Just pop in when you can or like to."**

 **Mai (Offscreen): I am NOT a snobbish woman!"**

 **(The group rolls their eyes.)**

* * *

 **Episode 4: You Show Kids vs. Darts (Part 1)**

Flower Maidens.

That was the name of her deck's archetype.

Her mother was right. They were cards that she, and probably no one else, has ever heard of.

As the duel spirits introduced themselves to Valentine, the poor girl was pretty much speechless. Valentine has met duel spirits before, but this felt completely different. These weren't duel spirits that belong to some other duelist. These duel spirits were her deck. A deck that belong to her, and only her. She grew even more speechless as instead of 'Valentine' or 'girl' or 'child' as other spirits would call her, they called her 'Duel Master' or 'Master' for short. Butterflies erupted in her stomach every time they called her that.

("Hey Valentine? You still with us? You didn't faint with your eyes open now, did you?") Angel Kuriboh asked, waving a paw in front of her face.

"S-sorry! It's just...i-it's very nice to...to meet you all." Before she could stop herself an ongoing rush of words continued to fall out of her mouth. "I'm sorry if my parents had hurt you. They were just scared. And I'm sorry I didn't know about you all s-sooner. I-I...never really thought to ask my parents because...because I don't really like dueling. Not that I-I don't like you all! I just don't like dueling because it's so much like fighting and-"

("Whoa, girl. Slow down. We get it. We really do.") Angel Kuriboh said, speaking up for the others. ("You're someone who doesn't like violence or confrontation. I can respect that. But I assure you that dueling isn't just about fighting. There's more to it than just winning, you know? If that was the case, this world would be a war zone, right ladies?") Angel Kuriboh called. The Flower Maiden monsters all sound their agreement. ("Now then, how about we get to know each other a little more?")

Angel then swoops down and points at Valentine's duel disk. Valentine slowly takes it. She was unsure of what to do with it, but everyone was looking at her expectantly. Valentine sets it on her wrist and the ring immediately closes around her arm, holding it in place.

("Perfect fit!") Angel chirps happily. Valentine looks back up at the monsters. No. _Her_ monsters.

"Now what?" She asked.

("Now, we teach you how to duel.") Angel Kuriboh said with a happy clap.

* * *

("Uhh...Valentine?") Angel asked.

"Y-yeah?"

("We can't exactly get to the school if you don't open the door.") Valentine's face flushes red.

"S-sorry! I just have never left home without my parents' permission before."

("Valentine, you heard your mother. She said she was going to stop treating you like a baby and let you make your own decisions. And that includes leaving the house.") Angel reminded.

"I know, but... shouldn't she know where I'm going?" Valentine asked uneasily. Angel Kuriboh lets out a sigh.

("Alright. Over here.") The spirit guides Valentine to a side table and points at a pen and notepad that were on it. ("If you're that worried, then write a note. Tell them where you're going and that you'll be back in time for dinner.")

"Oh, right!" Valentine quickly writes the note and sets it down so that both of her parents could clearly see it.

("Okay! Now we're ready! And away we go!") Angel shouts as Valentine opens the door and steps outside. The air feels fresh and warm. The sky is sunny with a few wisps of clouds here and there. ("You got your helmet?") Valentine nods and straps on her bike helmet. She doesn't bother with the pads and instead just grabs her bike and jumps on it. ("Now you said you had a mentor in mind, is that right?")

Valentine nods as she thinks back to Yuya's Pendulum Summon.

"He goes to You Show Duel School." Valentine answered.

("You know how to get there?")

"Yeah." Valentine nods as she starts petaling. "I do."

As Valentine leaves, Emika watches from her bedroom's window. Behind her, Queen Angel of Roses appears.

"Mighty Egyptian Gods, please watch over her." Emika whispers as Queen Angel places an invisible hand on her shoulder.

* * *

When Valentine got to You Show, she knocked quietly on the front doors. When she got no answer she poke her head inside.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Valentine calls. Angel flew inside.

("Huh. You know, for a duel school it's pretty empty. You sure this is the right place?") Valentine nods.

"Has to be. Tate told me this was the same school Yuya Sakaki atten-"

("Yuya Sakaki?! The Pendulum Master?!") Angel gasps, her pink eyes wide.

"Uhh...yeah? Is there something wrong? Oh my Ra, are you crying?!" Valentine reached forward to comfort the duel spirit but she shook her head.

("No, I just...I'm just so proud of my little Duel Master.") Angel sniffs dramatically. ("Seeking the help of arguably one of the strongest duelists in the city and the pioneer of Pendulum Summoning. It's just so amazing.")

"You know Yuya Sakaki?"

("Of course! After what he did, everyone in the Spirit World knows him now. Not even the Gods knew about Pendulum Monsters!")

"Wait, so Pendulum Monsters aren't new duel monsters?" Angel shakes her head.

("Nope! They were literally 'reborn' into Pendulum Monsters. As powerful as the Gods are, they can't do that. It was insane. But I don't think it's all Yuya.")

"What do you mean?"

("Well, only a portion of Yuya's Performapal monsters turned into Pendulum Monsters. A few had their effects changed to support the new Pendulum Monsters, while others just remain completely unchanged. What I'm thinking is that evolving into a Pendulum Monster has as much to do with the duel monster as it does with the Duel Master **[1]**.") Before Valentine could say anything, a voice speaks up.

"Valentine? What are you doing here?" Valentine jumps and looks behind herself to see her young tutee, Tate as well as his new friends, Allie and Frederick coming down from one of the hallways.

"Oh! Guys..." Valentine breathe out a sigh. "You scared me."

"Whoops, sorry Ms. Valentine." Allie smiled at her aplogically.

"Yeah. Didn't mean to sneak up on you like that. We heard a voice down here and thought you were Yuya or Zuzu." Tate explained.

"Yuya? Is he not here right now?" Valentine asked. The kids shake their heads.

"No. Yuya hasn't shown up yet. Neither has Zuzu." Frederick said, his tone edged with worry.

"W-well, I'm sure they're fine." Valentine said carefully. "Everyone is allowed to run a little late every now and again. I run late all the time. Tate can vouch for that." Tate giggles.

"Yeah, but you've gotten better." Tate pointed out.

"I guess you're right. I just wish they would call or something. Yuya said he mastered Pendulum Summoning last night and we really want to see it." Allie said.

"Well since they're running late we could take this opportunity to finish our homework so we don't have to do it later." Allie and Frederick both sigh.

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right, Tate." Allie groaned.

"Me too." Frederick joins.

"Hey, come on guys. It's like taking bitter medicine. Just take a deep breath and get it over with." Tate said.

"Yeah, well, sorry if we're not a human calculator like you, Tate." Frederick said, with a good humoredly nudge.

"Multiplication and division can be soooo annoying!" Allie whined.

"I-if you guys need help with your homework, I could probably be of assistance." Valentine volunteer. The kids look up at her.

"Oh yeah! You're Tate's tutor! I completely forgot!" Allie said.

"Can you please help us with our homework! We would be ever most grateful!" Allie and Frederick said together as they bowed to Valentine like they would to a master. Valentine's face flushes as Tate chuckles.

"O-of course, just please no bowing."

"Forgot to mention that Valentine flushes real easily." Tate adds.

"T-Tate!" Valentine yelps as the others giggle. Angel watches the conversation with a fond look in her eyes.

* * *

Allie glanced up at the clock nervously. According to them, Yuya and Zuzu were running 10 minutes late and not only that, neither of them were picking up their duel disks. The three have long since been done with their homework and were now just waiting around.

"Okay you guys, now I'm getting really worried! Zuzu and Yuya never take this long!"

"Allie's right." Frederick agreed.

"You think something happen to them?" Tate asked, also worried.

"I hope not." Valentine said, but fear had been eating away at her heart since she found out they were running late. No one runs late without a reason.

"I'm going to try calling them one more time." Allie said, grabbing her duel disk. She clicked a few things on screen and soon a dial tone filled the air. Everyone waited patiently as it rang. Just when Allie was about to hang up, a female's voice answered.

"H-hello?"

"Zuzu!" The kids shouted, relieved.

"Zuzu, where are you? You and Yuya never showed up at school!" Allie said.

"Y-yeah! S-sorry about that! We uhh...w-we got a little held up and-Gah!" Zuzu screamed.

"Zuzu, are you okay?!" Tate exclaimed.

"I'm fine! I'm...fine. Just-Whoa! Yuya!"

"Zuzu, what's going on?! Where are you?!" Frederick asked. Angel blinks at Valentine worriedly.

"I'm...I'm at LEO Duel School. C-center court."

"LEO Duel School?!" The kids exclaim in shock.

"What are you doing at a rival school?!" Allie asked.

"Look, I'll explain everythin-No!" Suddenly the sound of air filled the speakers and the next thing they knew the call was disconnected **[2]**.

"Zuzu! Zuzu!" Allie cried.

"Oh man!" Tate gasped. "Zuzu sounds like she's in trouble!"

"And if Zuzu is in trouble, Yuya probably is too! _Ach nein_ **[3]**!" Frederick shouted.

"Guys, calm down. I'm sure everything is fine." Valentine said, trying to help the situation but failing.

"No! Everything isn't fine! We need to go help them!" Allie said, standing up and grabbing her things. Valentine was beyond shock as Tate and Frederick began to follow her lead.

"W-what?! You can't go off on your own!"

"Don't worry, Valentine. We'll be careful." Tate said.

"Yeah. We can't leave Zuzu and Yuya when we know they're in trouble. That isn't what friends do! Come on, guys!" Allie shouted as she grabbed her duel disk and raced out the doors.

"Right behind you, Allie!" Tate followed.

"Yeah!" Frederick added.

"Guys!" Valentine cried, but they ignored her. Valentine tried to think about finding an adult but she had no idea where Mr. Boyle could possibly be. Angel floats over to the front door and gestures towards it.

("Well Valentine?") She asked. Valentine lets out a long sigh.

"Tate! Allie! Frederick! Wait up!" Valentine called as she grabbed her things and chased after them.

* * *

"This is it! LEO Duel School." Tate said, looking up at the large building.

"Are you guys sure you're even allowed in there?" Valentine asked, a hand to her chest. "We could get into lots of trouble if-"

"It will be fine, Ms. Valentine. Besides, Zuzu sounded like she was in trouble and we can't just leave them."

"If you're too uncomfortable with this, Valentine, you can wait out here." Tate said, unjudging. Valentine immediately shakes her head.

"And have you three go in alone? No way."

"So all four of us are going in! Cool!" Frederick smiled. Angel giggles as Valentine sweat drops.

"The things I do for the kids I watch over." Valentine sighs quietly to herself as the group started towards LDS.

* * *

Nobody questioned Valentine or the kids as they entered the school and traveled down the halls. Even though school has long since been over students still wander around the place, talking about classes or dueling.

"So Zuzu said something about a center court." Allie said. "Does anyone have a clue where it could be?"

"I've visited this school with my mother before, but we never saw anything like a 'center court'." Tate replied.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a lot harder than we thought." Frederick sighed.

"You guys don't seem like you're from around here." A voice said that cause nearly everyone to jump this time. The group turned around to see a short boy, about half of Valentine's height, with light blue hair that was pulled into a spiky ponytail and bright green eyes. He wore a blue jacket with a yellow and orange trim over a black t-shirt. He was also wearing a pair of light gray cargo shorts over long white socks and brown shoes. In his mouth was a lollipop stick.

"W-what? No, of course we are." Valentine said, trying to be smooth. "We're just….n-new students." Valentine lied as the other children nodded their heads vigorously.

"You guys are so bad at this." The boy snickered. "You couldn't look any more suspicious if you tried." The group let out a depressed sigh. "Lucky for you guys, almost all of the students and teachers in this school are idiots." The boy smirked at them. "Name's Sora by the way." He held out his hand. "You got nothing to worry about. I'm no snitch."

Valentine lets out a sigh of relief and shook the boy's hand.

"My name is Valentine and this Tate, Frederick, and Allie."

"We're looking for our friends!"

"Can you help us?!"

"Please!" The children cried.

"Whoa! Calm down now. You're looking for who?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Their friends. Yuya Sakaki and a girl named Zuzu. We got a rather….disturbing call from Zuzu and she said she was at this school's center court before she got cut off." Valentine explained.

"Center court? I know where that is." Sora said, popping his lollipop out of his mouth.

"You do? Can you take us to it, please?" Valentine asked. "It would really help us out."

"Sure thing." Sora smiled. "Follow me." They followed Sora through the hallways, finally stopping at a large window and pointing at it. "That who you were looking for?" Sora asked. Valentine and the kids looked out the window to see Yuya dueling some unknown duelist. They were dueling in a dark cityscape Action Field and Yuya looked like he was having no fun whatsoever.

"Yuya!" The children cried, but he couldn't hear them.

"Who the heck is that and why is Yuya dueling him?" Allie asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Tate frowned.

"Yeah. That guy just smells like _arger_ **[4]**." Frederick frowned.

"Oh, now that's not very nice." A new voice said. The group turned around to see a trio of boys staring at them.

"You kids should mind your manners." The biggest boy of the group said with a slow smirk. Valentine immediately pulled the kids closer to her as the trio approached them.

"What is Yuya doing?!" Tate asked.

"What does it look like he's doing? He's dueling." The third boy said, a boy with green hair.

"And where's Zuzu?!" Allie demanded. The second boy pointed out towards the window, to a large tower near a bridge. Everyone looked and were horrified to see the pinkette on top of the wobbling tower.

So that's why she was so scared over the phone. She could fall off at any minute!

"Are you guys insane?! You need to stop the duel now!" Valentine shouted. "She could fall!"

"Sorry." The tallest boy said with a shrug. "But our boss said not to let anyone stop the duel under any circumstances."

"And why not?" Sora asked casually.

"Because Sylvio wants to test out his new Pendulum cards." The trio said together.

"His Pendulum cards? But Yuya is the only one who should have Pendulum cards!"

"Our boss decided Yuya Sakaki was unworthy of such rare cards and so decided to 'fix' that little issue." The green haired boy said.

"You mean, he **stole** Yuya's Pendulum cards?!"

"And is using Zuzu has a hostage so that Yuya would duel him?!"

"That's low for any duelist!" The You Show children shouted.

"Watch your mouth, you little brats!" The biggest boy took a threaten step forward. "Sylvio is the strongest duelist ever! But what would a couple of You Show weaklings know about strength?" The other two boys chuckled. Allie puff out her cheeks in angry.

"We know a lot about strength! True strength, unlike you guys!" Allie said, pointing at the trio.

"Yeah! True strength isn't about having the highest attack or the rarest cards!"

"It's about having heart and dueling with a smile!" Frederick finished.

"Care to put that to the test?" The three boys all pulled out their duel disks.

"If we win, we'll get Sylvio to call off the duel."

"But if you lose, we get your decks."

"Sounds fair?" Before Valentine could put her foot down, to her surprise, the You Show kids were stepping up. Their duel disks already at the ready.

"Bring it on!" Tate shouted. "A true You Show student never backs down from a challenge!"

"Yeah! We're going to show you how You Show students duel!" Allie cried.

"And have lots of fun doing it!" Frederick added. Valentine moved to grab Tate's shoulder, to talk some sense into these kids, but Angel Kuriboh stopped her.

("Wait, Valentine. I know you're worried about them, but don't make the same mistakes your mother was making. Tate, Allie, and Frederick are choosing to duel. They're choosing to fight and you should respect that choice, just as your parents had respected your's.") Valentine blinks and slowly nods.

"Follow us then." The tallest boy smirked before turning and walking away, followed by the other two. The You Show students and Valentine also go to follow. Valentine looks back at Sora, who was staring intensely at the duel between Yuya and Sylvio.

"S-Sora?"

"You look after the kids, I'll look after this duel and make sure nothing crazy happens." Sora said. Valentine nods in agreement. Sylvio's gang lead the kids to an empty duel field. Valentine is forced to wait outside and watch the action from behind the window. She is, without a doubt, nervous.

"Now let's get this thing started! I'm activating the same Action Field our boss is using right now! I activate the Action Field, Prison Tower of Darville!" The duel field became alive with a dark city, not the safest place to duel. Not for their age. But Valentine noticed that the kids seem unafraid. As if this was something they faced on a regular basis.

"We'll all do 3 one on one duels. Got it?"

"Got it!" Everyone answered.

"Good. Then let's duel!"

Tate was fighting against the biggest dude, while Allie got the boy with green hair, and Frederick got the last member, a short boy with brown hair **[5]**.

"The duelists meet at the battlefield!" Frederick began.

"Along with their monsters, they'll kick the ground and fly through the sky!" Allie continued.

"To move around the field!" The green haired boy said.

"Witness dueling's greatest evolution!" The shortest boy called.

"Action-!" Tate and the largest follower said together.

"Duel!" They all shouted as one as Action Cards fell about the field.

 _ **Action Field: Prison Tower of Darkville (All Action Cards have a 70% chance of being an Action Trap.)**_ **[6]**

 **Ootomo Sanda[6] vs. Tate Yamashiro**

 **Ootomo: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Tate: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Yamabe Kasai[7] vs. Allie Ayukawa**

 **Yamabe: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Allie: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Kakimoto Mizu[8] vs. Frederick Harada**

 **Kakimoto: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Frederick: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

"I'll do you a favor, kid and go real easy on you!" Ootomo smirked. "First, I summon ThunderDart - Lightning to the field!" A yellow dart warrior with a lightning infused staff appeared.

* * *

 **[Name: ThunderDart - Lightning]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[ATK: 1800]**

* * *

"I set a card face down and end my turn." As Ootomo was finishing up his turn so were his teammates.

"I summon PyroDart - Flame from my hand in attack mode!" A red dart warrior with a fire infused sword appeared beside Yamabe.

* * *

 **[Name: PyroDart - Flame]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[ATK: 2000]**

* * *

"Since I control no WATER monsters on the field, I'm allowed to Special Summon AquaDart - Wave from my hand in defense position!" A blue dart warrior with a water infused shield appeared beside Kakimoto.

* * *

 **[Name: AquaDart - Wave]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[DEF: 1300]**

* * *

"And now I Tribute AquaDart - Wave, to bring out AquaDart - Ocean **[9]**!" A new blue dart warrior appeared in the first AquaDart's place, a shining ocean warrior with a deep blue cape and two shields.

* * *

 **[Name: AquaDart - Ocean]**

 **[Level: 6]**

 **[DEF: 2300]**

* * *

Valentine clench her hands together nervously. Was letting them duel the right thing to do? Valentine looked back at Angel to see that she didn't looked worried at all. In fact, she seem a little excited. Valentine couldn't understand why. These kids were in danger!

"I draw!" The You Show kids exclaimed together.

 _ **Action Field: Prison Tower of Darkville (All Action Cards have a 70% chance of being an Action Trap.)**_

 **Ootomo Sanda vs. Tate Yamashiro**

 **Ootomo: 4000 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Tate: 4000 LP [Hand: 6]**

 **Yamabe Kasai vs. Allie Ayukawa**

 **Yamabe: 4000 LP [Hand: 4]**

 **Allie: 4000 LP [Hand: 6]**

 **Kakimoto Mizu vs. Frederick Harada**

 **Kakimoto: 4000 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Frederick: 4000 LP [Hand: 6]**

"First I summon Deskbot 003 from my hand **[10]**!" A little yellow robot man with a yellow energy sword attached to his wrist appeared in front of Tate. "And since he was Normal Summoned I get to Special Summon another Deskbot from my deck and I'm bringing out Deskbot 002!" Now a green and white robot with a gun attached to its wrist appeared next to the first one. "When Deskbot 002 is Special Summoned I can add 1 Deskbot card from my deck to my hand! Next, I activate the Spell, Deskbot Backup! When I have two or more Deskbot monsters on the field, I can Special Summon Deskbot 004!"

* * *

 **[Name: Deskbot 003]**

 **[Level: 3]**

 **[ATK: 500]**

* * *

 **[Name: Deskbot 002]**

 **[Level: 2]**

 **[ATK: 500]**

* * *

 **[Name: Deskbot 004]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[ATK: 500]**

* * *

"Oh! How scary." Ootomo mocked. "Please don't attack me with your big bad toy robots." Tate smirked at him.

"My Deskbots might not look like much now, but watch as their effects activate! When Deskbot 002 is on the field, all Machine-Type monsters I control gain 500 attack and defense points, except for itself. And that's not the worst of it! I activate Deskbot 003's effect and target itself! Once per turn, it gains 500 attack and defense points for each Deskbot card I currently control! And that's 3 cards!"

("Brothers, give me your strength!") Deskbot 003 cried, raising his sword into the air. Deskbot 002 and 004 placed their hands on 003's shoulders, raising his attack and defense.

* * *

 **[Name: Deskbot 003]**

 **[ATK: (500 + 500 + 500 + 500 + 500) = 2500]**

 **[DEF: (500 + 500 + 500 + 500 + 500) = 2500]**

* * *

 **[Name: Deskbot 004]**

 **[ATK: (500 + 500) = 1000]**

 **[DEF: (500 + 500) = 1000]**

* * *

"Amazing! Tate's monsters are now really strong!" Valentine clapped her hands together in delight.

("Just goes to show you can't judge every card by it's attack value.") Angel said.

"Now it's time to set the stage! I summon my Aquaactress Guppy to the field!" A beautiful pink fish carrying a red cane was summoned beside Allie. The young girl giggled as Guppy swam around her. "And I'm going to activate Guppy's special ability! Once per turn, I can Special Summon another Aquaactress monster to join her! I summon Aquaactress Arowana!" Guppy grabbed her cane and created a portal of water. A much larger purple fish, dressed in fancy clothes and rings and holding a golden pipe in one fin swam out of the portal and sat on a seashell throne.

* * *

 **[Name: Aquaactress Guppy]**

 **[Level: 2]**

 **[ATK: 600]**

* * *

 **[Name: Aquaactress Arowana]**

 **[Level: 6]**

 **[ATK: 2000]**

* * *

"So your deck's an aquarium? How cute." Yamabe smirked.

"My deck is more than just an aquarium! It's a show!" Allie claimed. Guppy and Arowana looked around the strange cityscape.

("What is this place, Ms. Arowana?") Guppy asked.

("I don't know, but I don't like it.") Arowana replied, gazing back at the Dart monsters worriedly. Valentine was a bit surprised to see Allie actually respond to her duel monsters' worried looks.

"Oh, no worries, you two. I know that monster looks really tough and the Action Field is a little scary but I know we can do this! I just have to set the stage for our victory!" Allie said.

("See. You're not the only one who can talk to the duel monsters. Granted, Allie can only really react to their emotions and can't actually talk and understand us like you can but it's pretty close.") Angel said. Valentine nods in agreement.

"Speaking of setting the stage, I think it's time we changed this dark and spooky city into the beautiful hidden city of Atlantis! I activate the Continuous Spell, Aquarium Set!" Colorful fishy ornaments began to appear, completely changing the mood of the Action Field. "This Spell gives all WATER monsters I control 300 more attack and defense! And now only that, but if my monsters are also an 'Aquaactress' monster, they gain 300 more attack and defense points!"

* * *

 **[Name: Aquaactress Guppy]**

 **[ATK: (600 + 300 + 300) = 1200]**

 **[DEF: (600 + 300 + 300) = 1200]**

* * *

 **[Name: Aquaactress Arowana]**

 **[ATK: (2000 + 300 + 300) = 2600]**

 **[DEF: (2000 + 300 + 300) = 2600]**

* * *

"And finally, I activate Arowana's special ability! I can add 1 'Aquaactress' monster from my deck to my hand! I set one card face down!"

"Allie's Aquaactress monsters are so beautiful and graceful!" Valentine couldn't help but gush. "Keep it up you guys! You're doing great!"

"Alright! Here I go! I activate the Continuous Spell, Doodlebook - Egg Hatch! By discarding 1 Doodle Beast monster straight from my hand to the Graveyard I can reveal the top card of my deck and if the Level of that Doodle Beast is lower than the Level of the one I sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it! Anything else is sent to the Graveyard!" Frederick sent a card from his hand to the Graveyard and placed a hand on top of his deck and closed his eyes. Everyone held their breaths as Frederick drew.

He slowly opened his eyes as he turned over the card. His eyes widen in excitement.

"Hooray! I drew Level 5 Doodle Beast - Stego which is lower than my Level 6 Doodle Beast - Trica I sent to the Graveyard! I Special Summon him to the field!" A child-like drawing of a Stegosaur rose from the portal.

* * *

 **[Name: Doodle Beast - Stego]**

 **[Level: 5]**

 **[ATK: 1200]**

* * *

"Ha! Your deck and your monsters are just as useless as real dino bones!" Kakimoto laughed.

"Don't be too sure!" Frederick grinned.

"Let's battle!" All the kids shouted.

"003, attack ThunderDart - Lightning!"

"Arowana, attack PyroDart - Flame!"

"Stego, attack AquaDart - Ocean! Now I activate his effect! When Stego does battle with a monster in defense position, not only does its defense drop down to 0, but Stego inflicts piercing damage!" All their monster launched their attacks at the same time. Valentine looked over at Ootomo, Kakimoto, and Yamabe to see that neither of them looked worried in the slightest. Valentine nor the kids didn't realize why until it was too late.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap, New Game!" Ootomo shouted. "Because your monster's attack points are different from their original values, this trap resets everything back to what they were!"

* * *

 **[Name: Deskbot 003]**

 **[ATK: 500]**

* * *

 **[Name: Deskbot 004]**

 **[ATK: 500]**

* * *

"Oh no! 003, stop!" Tate shouted, but Tate's monster was already in the Battle Phase.

("Brother, no!") Deskbot 002 shouted.

("Wait!") Deskbot 004 cried.

"Sorry, kid. You already called the attack. You can't stop it." Ootomo said. ThunderDart - Lightning destroyed Deskbot 003 with one hit.

 _ **Action Field: Prison Tower of Darkville (All Action Cards have a 70% chance of being an Action Trap.)**_

 **Ootomo Sanda vs. Tate Yamashiro**

 **Ootomo: 4000 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Tate: (4000 - 1300) = 2700 LP [Hand: 4]**

"Tate!" Valentine cried out in concern as Tate was sent flying back. A scratch had already formed on his arm as he pushed himself up.

"Oh, suck it up. This is Junior Youth's Solid Vision we're using. Not your baby soft Youth's Solid Vision." Ootomo pointed out. Allie and Frederick weren't having it any better.

"I activate PyroDart - Flame's effect! By sending 1 'PyroDart' monster from my hand to the Graveyard, Flame gains the discarded monster's attack points until the end of the turn! I send PyroDart - Inferno to the Graveyard and Flame gains Inferno's 3500 attack points!"

* * *

 **[Name: PyroDart - Flame]**

 **[ATK: (2000 + 3500) = 5500]**

* * *

"Oh no! Now PyroDart - Flame is stronger than Arowana!"

"Exactly! Now Flame, fry that fish!" Yamabe shouted.

("Time to bring the heat.") Flame said as his sword suddenly ignited, flames coating the blade. He slices right through Arowana, destroying her.

("Ms. Arowana! No!") Guppy cried. This attack also pushed Allie back, sending her cartwheeling into Tate on accident.

 _ **Action Field: Prison Tower of Darkville (All Action Cards have a 70% chance of being an Action Trap.)**_

 **Yamabe Kasai vs. Allie Ayukawa**

 **Yamabe: 4000 LP [Hand: 4]**

 **Allie: (4000 - 2900) = 1100 LP LP [Hand: 3]**

"I banish AquaDart - Wave from my Graveyard to activate AquaDart - Ocean's effect! Your monster's attack is negated and you take damage equal to half of your monster's attack!"

"Oh, gooseprickles." Frederick groaned as AquaDart - Ocean summoned up a waterfall, shielding itself and sending the rushing water back at Frederick. The torrent also sent Frederick crashing into Allie and Tate, who were still trying to get back to their feet.

("I know people say I need a bath, but this is just silly.") Stego shivered as the paper dino shook itself to try and get rid of the excess water.

 _ **Action Field: Prison Tower of Darkville (All Action Cards have a 70% chance of being an Action Trap.)**_

 **Kakimoto Mizu vs. Frederick Harada**

 **Kakimoto: 4000 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Frederick: (4000 - 600) = 3400 LP [Hand: 4]**

"When PyroDart - Flame uses its effect, it is destroyed at the end of the turn." The flaming Dart monster disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, leaving the air smokey and the ground beneath its feet burnt. "And when PyroDart - Flame is destroyed by its own effect, I can add 1 'Pyro' monster from my deck to my hand." Yamabe announced.

"Face it, brats. Your weak decks are nothing compared to our elites ones."

"No one will blame you for giving up and crying on home to your mommies."

"I bet the Sakaki kid got a headstart on you three." Ootomo snickered.

"I knew this was a bad idea! I shouldn't have let them duel!" Valentine gasped, fear clutching her heart at how beaten the kids looked.

"What are you talking about, Valentine?" Valentine heard Sora asked. She turned around to see him standing there as well as two others. "It's not your fault they wanted to duel." Valentine hardly heard him. She was too busy staring at the two people standing behind him.

"Yeah. Don't blame yourself. Besides, we got nothing to worry about." Yuya Sakaki smiled at her reassuringly.

"Frederick and Allie are great duelists and Tate is also quite skillful." The girl, Zuzu said. The group began to observe the duel and Valentine could just stare.

("Valentine, here. Watch.") Angel whispered, pointing towards the You Show kids who had finally detangled themselves.

"No way! We...we won't give up!" Frederick shouted.

"Never!" Allie added.

"That's not the You Show way!" Tate said.

"That's the spirit, you guys!" Yuya hollered. The duelists all turned towards the window.

"It's Yuya!" Frederick gasped.

"And Zuzu! They're okay!" Allie smiled.

"Thank goodness." Tate sighed in relief.

"H-hey! What are you two still doing here?!" Kakimoto shouted, pointing at Yuya and Zuzu.

"Where's the boss?" Yamabe joined.

"What do you think?" Zuzu asked, shrugging with a smile. "Yuya sent that guy packing."

"What?!" The trio were in complete shock.

"There's no way Sylvio lost to some You Show loser!" Ootomo growled.

"Oh really? So why do I still have these?" Yuya asked, holding up two cards. Valentine blinked and recognized the cards as Stargazer and Timegazer Magician, the first two Pendulum Cards ever used.

"You got your Pendulum cards back, Yuya! That's great!" Tate cheered.

"Yeah. Now enough about me! You three got some duels to win!"

"Yeah!" The You Show kids cheered together.

"No way! You...you must have cheated somehow! And once we're done with these brats, we're coming after you!" Ootomo pointed at Yuya.

"You're going to have to beat us first!" Tate pointed out.

"Then let's finish this! **[11]** "

* * *

 **Story Notes:**

[1.] Before people start yelling at me, yes I know this isn't the way Pendulum Monsters are made in the canon, but this is my AU story so as me and my friends like to say most of the time - Fuck the canon.

[2.] Canon-wise, this scene takes place during the first Yuya vs Sylvio duel, except the You Show kids are not with Yuya and Zuzu when Sylvio invites them to LDS. During the call Zuzu accidentally dropped her duel disk while she was trying to stay on the tower. This is why her call was cut off so abruptly.

[3.] _Ach nein_ means oh no in German

[4.] _Arger_ means trouble in German.

[5.] Look at me, giving the You Show kids screen time. I don't know why but I just felt like they should have at least 1 duel before the season's end. Now I can't promise all side characters will get super important duels or anything. In fact, some side character might get taken out in favor of other characters. We'll just see where it goes.

[6.] Action Fields are basically Field Spells with the effect of you can grab Action Cards. That's it. That's all there is to them and the design are just...floating blue platforms. I find that rather boring. Now I'm not claiming that I know how to fix every problem the canon had in the right way, but for me, personally, I want to change how Crossover works. I was thinking of having Action Field: Crossover, when activated, generate a random Action Field or a random effect as well as have the effect to grab Action Cards. That way it would keep the duel interesting and make sure that no two duels were the same.

There could even be a chance of the Lancers, or whoever is dueling, getting an Action Field that gives them a major disadvantage. Like an Action Field having the effect of you can't set a Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone from your hand. That would majorly screw over Yuya or Sylvio. However, it would be a great challenge for them to overcome. After all, they are Lancers. Traveling through dimensions; They need to learn to adapt to new environments constantly.

Maybe even one Action Field could have an effect where during the End Phase of your turn, you take 100 damage for each card in your hand. Or Level 4 or lower monsters can't be destroyed by Level 5 or higher monsters. Or even, no one can Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck. Now that effect would certainly mess up a lot of duelists. The effect doesn't even have to affect the duelists. It can affect the field like what Tower of Darkville is doing, changing some of the Actions Spells into Traps.

I know we're still a long way from the first Action Field: Crossover duel, but I wanted to get my idea out there before we came to it and the first duel of the series seemed like a good place to bring it up.

[6.] Sanda means Thunder in Japanese

[7.] Kasai means Fire in Japanese

[8.] Mizu means Water in Japanese. Yeah, I didn't get real creative with their last names...

[9.] I decided to give Sylvio's followers Elemental Dart decks. It seem to suit them since Sylvio's ace monster used to be a Machine-Type EARTH Dart monster. PyroDart is about ATK power while AquaDart is more about DEF. ThunderDart falls in the middle.

[10.] I know Tate didn't have a Deskbot deck until after the second split in the canon, but we were only shown 1 card in his first deck and that was Performachine Gadget Giant. (I would be amazed if any of you remembered that card.) I had more information on Frederick's deck than his's! Now I know that Tate is suppose to be like Yuya's younger brother so it would make sense for them to have similar decks, but I'm going to make it easier on myself and just give Tate a Deskbot deck right off the back.

[11.] Canon-wise, Yuya's duel with Sylvio should have continued onto the next episode, but I wanted Valentine to meet Yuya and Zuzu while the You Show kids were dueling so instead, the You Show kids' duels will be the ones to continue into the next episode.

* * *

 **Fan Made Cards**

 **Monster Cards**

 **[Name: ThunderDart - Lightning] [Type: Thunder / Effect] [Attribute: LIGHT] [Level: 4] [ATK: 1800] [DEF: 1200] [Effect: If this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower "ThunderDart" monster from your Graveyard to your hand.]**

 **[Name: PyroDart - Flame] [Type: Pyro / Effect] [Attribute: FIRE] [Level: 4] [ATK: 2000] [DEF: 0] [Effect: Once per turn, you can send 1 "PyroDart" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, target 1 monster you control; the targeted monster gains ATK equal to the discarded monster's ATK until the end of the turn. When this card's effect is activate, destroy it during the End Phase.]**

 **[Name: AquaDart - Wave] [Type: Aqua / Effect] [Attribute: WATER] [Level: 4] [ATK: 200] [DEF: 1300] [Effect: If you control no WATER monster on your field; You can Special Summon this card from your hand.]**

 **[Name: AquaDart - Ocean] [Type: Aqua / Effect] [Attribute: WATER] [Level: 6] [ATK: 500] [DEF: 2300] [Effect: If your opponent declares an attack; you can banish 1 "AquaDart" monster from your Graveyard to negate the attack and your opponent takes damage equal to half of the negated monster's ATK.]**

 **[Name: Doodle Beast - Trica] [Type: Dinosaur / Effect] [Attribute: EARTH] [Level: 6] [ATK: 2100] [DEF: 800] [Effect: This card can attack up to 3 monsters, once each. This card cannot attack your opponent directly.]**

 **[Name: Doodle Beast - Stego] [Type: Dinosaur / Effect] [Attribute: EARTH] [Level: 5] [ATK: 1200] [DEF: 2000] [Effect:** **If this card battles a Defense Position monster: Your opponent's monster's DEF becomes 0 until the end of the turn. When this card battles; it inflicts piercing battle damage.]**

 **Spell Cards**

 **[Name: Deskbot Backup] [Type: Normal Spell] [Effect:** **If you control two or more "Deskbot" monsters; you can Special Summon another "Deskbot" monster from your hand. You can only activate 1 "Deskbot Backup" once per turn.]**

 **[Name: Doodle Beast - Egg Hatch] [Type: Continuous Spell] [Effect:** **Once per turn: You can send 1 "Doodle Beast" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; reveal the top card of your Deck. If the card you drew has a lower Level than the card you sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it. Anything else is sent directly to the Graveyard.]**

 **Trap Cards**

 **[Name: New Game] [Type: Normal Trap] [Effect: If your opponent declares an attack with a monster that has an ATK value different from its original value; return that monster's ATK to normal until the end of the turn.]**

* * *

 **Valentine: "You three were amazing, as always."**

 **Allie: "But it's not over yet!"**

 **Frederick: "Yeah! Next episode is where we wrap it up!"**

 **Tate: "No spoilers, Frederick!"**

 **Ootomo: "Now I remember why I didn't want to do this in the first place."**

 **Sylvio: "Come on, men! Just because you got your deck handed to you by elementary school kids doesn't mean you should shame yourself!"**

 **Yamabe: "Yeah, I'm pretty sure getting your butt kicked by a someone in the Youth Division that isn't Riley Akaba is as low as you can go."**

 **Poppy: "But you guys only lost because you were being jerks and trying to show off and not take the duel seriously. Like Sylvio over there."**

 **Angel: "Yeah. I agree. If you four had actually taken your duels seriously instead of trying to be jerks and flaunt your cards you might have actually won. But, that's a pretty big might."**

 **Valentine: "Guys, come on now. This isn't what the movie is about."**

 **Allie: "Valentine's right! Onto part 2!"**


	5. You Show Kids vs Darts Part 2

**SoulMatter**

 **Poppy: "Oh trust me, Shino. All of us here know that feeling too."**

 **(Poppy glances over at Yuri.)**

 **Yuri: "What are you looking at me for?"**

 **Poppy: "Nothing, cabbage head."**

 **Yuri: "Stop calling me that!"**

* * *

 **queen of stars**

 **Angel: "A new Kuriboh?! Welcome, little one!"**

 **(Angel giggles as she greets Starlight Kuriboh.)**

 **Valentine: "How cute!"**

 **Poppy: "Come on guys. Stops gushing over the little guy and lets wrap up this duel!"**

 **Allie: "One more hug!"**

 **(Allie whines, hugging Starlight Kuriboh.)**

* * *

 **snowbell**

 **Angel: "Yup! Just wait until Christmas time!"**

 **Valentine: "Yeah. We sort of decided to plan Tattletail during December. You know, since it's a Christmas horror game."**

* * *

 **Episode 5: You Show Kids vs. Darts (Part 2)**

Frederick set a card on his field and ended his turn. The You Show kids were determined to win, but it was their opponent's turn and they haven't begun their Battle Phase yet. Valentine had no idea how they could turn this around.

"It's my move now! I draw!" Ootomo shouted, drawing his card as did his other friends.

 _ **Action Field: Prison Tower of Darkville (All Action Cards have a 70% chance of being an Action Trap.)**_

 **Ootomo Sanda vs. Tate Yamashiro**

 **Ootomo: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Tate: 2700 LP [Hand: 4]**

 **Yamabe Kasai vs. Allie Ayukawa**

 **Yamabe: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Allie: 1100 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Kakimoto Mizu vs. Frederick Harada**

 **Kakimoto: 4000 LP [Hand: 4]**

 **Frederick: 3400 LP [Hand: 3]**

"I activate the Spell, Shock Dart! I draw 1 card from my deck and if it happens to be a monster card I can discard it and a monster I control gains attack equal to its Level x 200!" Ootomo drew another card from his deck and smirked. "And I drew ThunderDart - Storm. He's a Level 5 monster which means Lightning gains 1000 more attack points!" Electricity surged through Lightning. "I also summon ThunderDart - Jolt from my hand!" A smaller electric Dart warrior appeared, also wielding a staff. "And when Jolt is on the field, he gains 300 attack for every Thunder monster on my field."

* * *

 **[Name: ThunderDart - Lightning]**

 **[ATK: (1800 + 1000) = 2800]**

* * *

 **[Name: ThunderDart - Jolt]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[ATK: (1400 + 300 + 300) = 2000]**

* * *

"Now attack! ThunderDart - Lightning, destroy Deskbot 004!" The ThunderDart monster rushed forward.

("Taste my blade!") Lightning shouted.

"Not so fast! I activate Deskbot 004's effect! I can send 1 Deskbot from my deck to the Graveyard and he gains attack and defense equal to the discarded monster's Level times 500! In exchange, my opponent doesn't take any battle damage for the rest of the turn!" Tate grabbed a card from his deck. "I send Deskbot 009 to my Graveyard. He's a Level 9 monster so 004 gains 4500 points!"

"Awesome, Tate!" Allie smiles.

"Nice job!" Frederick cheers.

* * *

 **[Name: Deskbot 004]**

 **[ATK: (1000 + 4500) = 5500]**

 **[DEF: (1000 + 4500) = 5500]**

* * *

("Yeah. No thanks.") 004 said, calmly bringing out his ray gun as Deskbot 009's spirit appeared behind him to support him. 004 obliterates ThunderDart - Lightning.

"And since 004 destroyed a monster by battle I can Special Summon 2 more Deskbot monsters from my hand or Graveyard! Return Deskbot 009 and Deskbot 003 in defense position!"

("Welcome back, you two.") 002 greeted warmly.

* * *

 **[Name: Deskbot 009]**

 **[Level: 9]**

 **[DEF: 500]**

* * *

 **[Name: Deskbot 003]**

 **[Level: 3]**

 **[DEF: 500]**

* * *

Ootomo gritted his teeth angrily.

"Now I can't attack or you'll just activate 003's effect."

"Very observant." Tate remarked with a smile. "And as you also know, because of Deskbot 002's effect, all my Machine-Type monsters gain 500 attack and defense!"

* * *

 **[Name: Deskbot 003]**

 **[ATK: (500 + 500) = 1000]**

 **[DEF: (500 + 500) = 1000]**

* * *

 **[Name: Deskbot 009]**

 **[ATK: (500 + 500) = 1000]**

 **[DEF: (500 + 500) = 1000]**

* * *

"Heh. You think you're on top now. You just manage to scrap by a turn is all." Ootomo grinned now, grabbing a card from his hand. "I set a card and end my turn. Jolt's attack goes down by 300 since I only have 1 Thunder monster on the field."

* * *

 **[Name: ThunderDart - Jolt]**

 **[ATK: (2000 - 300) = 1700]**

* * *

Now Yamabe was taking his turn.

"I summon PyroDart - Smoke from my hand." Unlike the last PyroDart monster, this one was all black.

* * *

 **[Name: PyroDart - Smoke]**

 **[Level: 2]**

 **[ATK: 500]**

* * *

"Why summon such a weak monster in attack mode?" Valentine wonder out loud.

"Exactly my thoughts." Zuzu mumble. "Allie, keep up your guard!"

"I activate Smoke's effect! I can banish 1 Pyro monster from my Graveyard and Smoke gains the banished monster's attack! Which is bad news for you." Yamabe said. "I banish Inferno to raise my monster's attack!"

* * *

 **[Name: PyroDart - Smoke]**

 **[ATK: (500 + 3500) = 4000]**

* * *

"4000 attack?! So if this attack hits…" Valentine gasped.

"It's curtains for Allie and her monsters." Yuya finished solemnly. "But hey, don't look so worry." Valentine blinked over at Yuya, startled. "Look at Allie." Yuya pointed out the window. Valentine followed and realized that Allie didn't look scared at all. In fact, she was smiling.

"Her duel is not over yet. Not by a long shot." Zuzu smiled reassuringly. Valentine smiled back and held onto that hope.

"It's over! PyroDart - Smoke! Attack her measy little Guppy!"

"Sorry, but I'm not letting the show end so soon!" Allie claimed.

"W-what?"

"I activate the Trap, Aqua Story - Urashima! Allow me to tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a young duelist who had incredible strength! No one could match his power! However, one day, he came across an enchanted box. A young child begged him not to open it, but the young duelist didn't listen and threw open the lid!" A purple and golden chest appeared and opened by itself. A wave of bubbles poured out, completely blinding Yamabe.

("What the hell is this?!") Smoke coughed as he tried to shake off the bubbles.

"And when the bubbles cleared away, the duelist scream in shock! No longer was he the young strong duelist, but now an old man!" Allie finished her story. And just like her story, when the bubbles cleared away, Yamabe's PyroDart monster had became rather old.

"What did you do to my monster?!" Yamabe sputtered in shock.

"Since I have a Aquaactress monster in my Graveyard, I can target 1 monster on the field and until the end of this turn, its effects are negated and his attack and defense becomes 100." Allie answered.

* * *

 **[Name: PyroDart - Smoke]**

 **[ATK: 100]**

* * *

"Wait, 100? But I already called the attack!" Yamabe cried.

"Yup! Alright, Guppy! Time to show them what you can do!"

("Yeah!") Guppy grabs her cane and dodges the elderly Smoke's fire attack quite easily before creating a water portal with her cane and blowing into it.

"I need a Action Card!" Yamabe immediately grabbed one that was by a street lamp post. "Ha! You're in trouble now, brat! Because I activate-!" Yamabe paused as he looked at the Action Card he had picked up. "The Action Trap, Jump Shot….my monster loses 400 attack points…" Yamabe sweat drops as a white cue ball comes flying out of nowhere, set on squashing Smoke.

"Action Trap?" Valentine murmur. She heard of Action Spells but not Action Traps.

"Action Traps are cards that have a negative effect on you or your field." Yuya explained. "I had to deal with the same problem when I was dueling Sylvio."

"I guess you should be lucky I activate my Trap because it has another effect. The monster I targeted is also unaffected by my opponent's card effects and that includes Action Spells and Traps!" Allie said as a water shield appeared around Smoke. The cue ball bounced harmlessly off of it and out of harm's way. Yamabe breathe out a sigh of relief.

"I forgot this Action Field was rigged with Action Traps." Yamabe said.

"But make no mistake! My Guppy still has to perform! Go, my aquatic ally!" Guppy's attack hits home, destroying the monster.

 _ **Action Field: Prison Tower of Darkville (All Action Cards have a 70% chance of being an Action Trap.)**_

 **Yamabe Kasai vs. Allie Ayukawa**

 **Yamabe: (4000 - 1100) = 2900 LP [Hand: 4]**

 **Allie: 1100 LP [Hand: 3]**

"Oh come on you guys! Are you two really letting a couple of You Show kids push you around?! I'll show you how it's done! I send AquaDart - Rain from my hand to the Graveyard to activate its effect! By discarding her straight to the Graveyard from my hand, all AquaDart monsters on my field have their attack switched with their defense until the end of this turn!" Dark clouds began to appear above them, letting out a light drizzle.

* * *

 **[Name: AquaDart - Ocean]**

 **[ATK: 2300]**

 **[DEF: 500]**

* * *

"Now make that dino go extinct! Attack!" As Ocean began to build up a large wave Frederick jumped onto Stego's back.

"Looks like we're going to need an Action Card! _Schnell_ **[1]**!"

("Not unless I want another bath.") Stego added as he took off into the city.

"Frederick, be careful! This Action Field is full of Action Traps!" Yuya called. Frederick waved at him to show that he had heard. Finally spotting one, Frederick leaned down and grabbed it.

"Got one!" Frederick smiled. Everyone held their breath as Frederick looked down at his card. "The Action Trap, Jump Shot!"

"Ha! Now your monster loses 400 attack points!" Kakimoto laughed as the white cue ball came flying. It struck Stego, but didn't seem to do much against the paper dino.

* * *

 **[Name: Doodle Beast - Stego]**

 **[ATK: (1200 - 400) = 800]**

* * *

"Oh no, now Frederick's monster is weaker!" Allie shouted.

"Watch out, Frederick!" Tate cried. The wave came crashing in on the two.

"This is great!" Frederick smiled.

"Great?" Valentine questioned. "How can grabbing an Action Trap be great?"

"Now I activate my face down, Doodle Sketch - Battle Swap! If a Doodle Beast monster I control has its attack points changed, this card allows me to perform a switcharoo with our monster's attack points!"

"A switcheroo?" Kakimoto gasped.

* * *

 **[Name: AquaDart - Ocean]**

 **[ATK: 800]**

* * *

 **[Name: Doodlebeast - Stego]**

 **[ATK: 2300]**

* * *

"B-but that means…"

"My little dino is stronger than your monster!" Stego swung his tail, sending the wave crashing back the other way, completely drenching Kakimoto and destroying his monster.

 _ **Action Field: Prison Tower of Darkville (All Action Cards have a 70% chance of being an Action Trap.)**_

 **Kakimoto Mizu vs. Frederick Harada**

 **Kakimoto: (4000 - 1500) = 2500 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Frederick: 3400 LP [Hand: 3]**

"And now since it's the end of your turn, Stego's attack returns to normal." Frederick grins.

* * *

 **[Name: Doodle Beast - Stego]**

 **[ATK: 1200]**

* * *

"No way. All 3 of them were able to turn their duels around." Valentine said.

"Of course! I told you we had nothing to worry about." Yuya smirked.

"The duel isn't over until the last card has been played." Zuzu nods.

"And these kids learned how to duel like this in You Show?" Sora asked. Yuya and Zuzu both nodded together. "Hmm...neat." Sora hums.

"You...you little-" Before Kakimoto could finish his insult, the You Show Kids were already taking their turns.

"Let's wrap this up, guys!" Tate smiled.

"Yup!" Allie agreed.

"Let's do it!" Frederick cheered.

"I draw!" The three of them exclaimed.

 _ **Action Field: Prison Tower of Darkville (All Action Cards have a 70% chance of being an Action Trap.)**_

 **Ootomo Sanda vs. Tate Yamashiro**

 **Ootomo: 4000 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Tate: 2700 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Yamabe Kasai vs. Allie Ayukawa**

 **Yamabe: 2900 LP [Hand: 4]**

 **Allie: 1100 LP [Hand: 4]**

 **Kakimoto Mizu vs. Frederick Harada**

 **Kakimoto: 2500 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Frederick: 3400 LP [Hand: 4]**

"Heh. Like you runts are really going to wipe out the rest of our life points in one turn." Ootomo said.

"Yeah! Next turn we won't go so easy on you!" Kakimoto joined.

"Just watch us! Your defeat is already at hand! First I summon the Tuner monster, Deskbot 001 from my hand!"

* * *

 **[Name: Deskbot 001]**

 **[Level: 1]**

 **[ATK: 500]**

* * *

"A Tuner monster? You can Synchro Summon **[2]**?!" Ootomo and the others looked shocked to say the least.

"No." Tate said, looking a little guilty. "But 001 does gain 500 attack and defense for each Machine-Type monster I control and he gains 500 more attack and defense from 002's effect!"

* * *

 **[Name: Deskbot 001]**

 **[ATK: (500 + 500 + 500 + 500 + 500 + 500) = 3000]**

 **[DEF: (500 + 500 + 500 + 500 + 500 + 500) = 3000]**

* * *

"H-heh. I'm not scared of that thing." Ootomo sweated.

"Who said that was what you needed to be afraid of? I activate Deskbot 003's effect and target Deskbot 009. He gains 500 attack and defense for each Deskbot card I control."

* * *

 **[Name: Deskbot 009]**

 **[ATK: (1000 + 2500) = 3500]**

 **DEF: (1000 + 2500) = 3500]**

* * *

"So what? Your little toy soldiers don't scare me. It doesn't matter how many attack points they have." Ootomo sneered.

"That guy is definitely planning something." Yuya said, tapping his chin. "It's probably something with that face down card he has."

"It's not like he's making it anymore obvious." Sora said, rolling his eyes.

"The question is, how is Tate going to handle it?" Zuzu asked. Valentine chose not to say anything.

"Well, they should. By themselves, they may not look like much, but when they work as a team, anything is possible! I activate Deskbot 009's effect! During my Main Phase, 009 can gain attack equal to the combined attack of all Deskbot monsters I currently control!"

"A-all Deskbot monsters?" Ootomo choked.

"Gather together, my friends! And give your strength to your comrade!" Tate shouted as the 'Deskbot' monsters circled around 009.

* * *

 **[Name: Deskbot 009]**

 **[ATK: (3500 + 3000 + 1000 + 1000 + 500) = 9000]**

* * *

"9000 attack?" Sora gave a low whistle. "Not bad."

"That's enough to take out all of his life points." Valentine nods. "But what about his face down?"

"Now go, Deskbot 009! Attack ThunderDart - Jolt!" The black and green Deskbot got on his knee and set his giant blaster on his shoulder to take aim.

"Sorry, but your little power boost was all for nothing! I activate my-"

"Nope! Sorry." Tate smirked. "When 009 battles you can't activate your cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step." Ootomo's face morphed into one of sheer horror. Jolt's face mirrored his Duel Master's.

("Uhh...let's talk about this.") Jolt said. The Deskbot monsters rolled their eyes and 009 fired.

 _ **Action Field: Prison Tower of Darkville (All Action Cards have a 70% chance of being an Action Trap.)**_

 **Ootomo Sanda vs. Tate Yamashiro**

 **Ootomo: (4000 - 7300) = 0 LP [Hand: 5]**

 **Tate: 2700 LP [Hand: 4]**

 **Winner: Tate Yamashiro**

"Nice job, Tate!" Yuya called.

"We knew you could do it!" Zuzu added. Valentine has never seen Tate smile so big before. But she has never seen him with bruises on his face and scratches on his arms either.

But she smiles nonetheless. She's proud of him.

("Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about! You show'em, Deskbot Warriors!") Angel shouted.

"Me and my Aquaactresses are going to give you a performance you're never going to forget!" Allie claimed.

"Please do." Yamabe looked annoyed, but everyone could see he was a bit shaken by his teammate's defeat and since he had no cards to protect himself he knew he was in for a rough ride.

"We're going to pull off a real showstopper! First I summon Aquaactress Catfish from my hand! And then by using my Guppy's special effect I Special Summon Aquaactress Goldfish! And thanks to my Aquarium Set they get a nice boost."

* * *

 **[Name: Aquaactress Catfish]**

 **[Level: 3]**

 **[ATK: (1000+ 300 + 300) = 1600]**

* * *

 **[Name: Aquaactress Goldfish]**

 **[Level: 2]**

 **[ATK: (500 + 300 + 300) = 1100]**

* * *

"Now I activate my Goldfish's effect! By sending 1 card to the Graveyard I can Fusion Summon by using Goldfish and another monster as Fusion Materials!" Everyone's eyes widen.

"Allie can Fusion Summon?!" The You Show students shouted. Sora perked up a bit at the mention of Fusion. Valentine was a bit caught off guard herself. She had no idea Allie knew how to Fusion Summon. In fact, neither did her monsters. Goldfish looked over at Catfish and the others worriedly.

("Let's hope we can actually do this right.") Goldfish murmurs. The other WATER monsters nod.

"I fuse my Aquaactress Guppy with my Aquaactress Goldfish!" The two began to swim around each other but a bright red ERROR message appeared on Allie's duel disk. "H-huh? What's going on?" Allie asked.

"Oh no. Not again." Frederick sighed as Tate blinked at his friend confused. Yamabe let out his own sigh of relief. Allie tugged on her hair band nervously.

"Allie, it's okay!" Zuzu called out to her. "Just keep moving forward!"

"Yeah! Keep going, Allie! Your turn isn't over yet!" Yuya added. Allie smiled a little at them.

"R-right! I activate my Aquaactress Catfish's effect! I target Goldfish and she gains 800 attack points until the end of my turn."

* * *

 **[Name: Aquaactress Goldfish]**

 **[ATK: (1100 + 800) = 1900]**

* * *

"Now that you're all powered up, go my fishy friends!" Allie said, pointing forward. All of Allie's monsters attacked at the same time, dealing damage and wiping out the rest of Yamabe's life points.

 _ **Action Field: Prison Tower of Darkville (All Action Cards have a 70% chance of being an Action Trap.)**_

 **Yamabe Kasai vs. Allie Ayukawa**

 **Yamabe: (2900 - 4700) = 0 LP [Hand: 4]**

 **Allie: 1100 LP [Hand: 2]**

 **Winner: Allie Ayukawa**

"Thank you all for joining us." Allie said as she and her monsters did a bow.

"That's my girl, Allie! Your mom and dad would be so proud!" Zuzu shouted.

"Alright, Frederick. Now it's your turn." Allie nods at her friend.

"Yeah. You got this, Frederick." Tate joins. Frederick gives them both a reassuring nod.

"I'll wrap this up quickly. I don't know about you guys, but my tummy could really go for a snack right about now." Frederick said, patting his belly. The others smile and nod in agreement. "Then I won't waste any time! I activate my Continuous Spell, Egg Hatch! I send Level 6 Spino to the Graveyard and draw from my deck." Frederick took a deep breath and drew from his deck. "I got Doodle Beast - Dilopho and he's Level 5! I summon him to the field!"

* * *

 **[Name: Doodle Beast - Dilopho]**

 **[Level: 5]**

 **[ATK: 2000]**

* * *

Frederick then paused, looking down at his hand **[3]**.

"Uhh...Frederick, is something wrong?" Allie asked. Frederick blinked a few times and shook his head.

"N-no. Sorry." He grabbed a card from his hand. "I can Tribute Summon Doodle Beast - Tyranno by Tributing only 1 'Doodle Beast' monster. I Tribute Stego to summon him!" Stego disappeared and in his place a tall, paper drawn, tyrannosaur stood.

* * *

 **[Name: Doodle Beast - Tyranno]**

 **[Level: 8]**

 **[ATK: 2400]**

* * *

"Now I activate Dilopho's effect. One Doodle Beast monster I control gains 1000 attack points this turn! I choose Tyranno!" Frederick shouted.

* * *

 **[Name: Doodle Beast - Tyranno]**

 **[ATK: (2400 + 1000) = 3400]**

* * *

"Now Frederick can finish him off in one shot." Yuya said.

"Now go, Tyranno! Attack him directly and end this duel!" Frederick commanded. Tyranno charged forward with Kakimoto screaming bloody murder.

 _ **Action Field: Prison Tower of Darkville (All Action Cards have a 70% chance of being an Action Trap.)**_

 **Kakimoto Mizu vs. Frederick Harada**

 **Kakimoto: (2500 - 3400) = 0 LP [Hand: 3]**

 **Frederick: 3400 LP [Hand: 2]**

 **Winner: Frederick Harada**

"Alright! They all won!" Yuya, Zuzu, and Valentine shouted together. Sora just seem to smile in approval. Meanwhile the You Show kids were high fiving each other and congratulating one another on their awesome plays as the Action Field and their monsters disappeared.

"N-no. How could we have lost-" Ootomo began.

"To a bunch of kids?" Yamabe finished.

"The boss is going to be so mad!" Kakimoto shouted.

"That's what you get for assuming your opponent." Tate said.

"Yeah! Even Yuya beat Sylvio!" Frederick reminded.

"So it's You Show: 4, LEO: 0." The teens glared at Allie and the others and Valentine did not like it at all. She quickly reached for the door. Yuya, Zuzu, and Sora, sensing her urgency, follow after her.

"It doesn't matter! We'll take your cards anyway **[4]**! Ootomo loudly announced. Immediately, Valentine was by the kids' sides with Yuya and Zuzu in front.

"What kind of duelists are you?!" Zuzu growled.

"Yeah! They won fair and square! You guys are just as bad as Sylvio!" Yuya added.

"Ha! Whatever, we'll just take your Pendulum cards too while we're at it!" Yuya and Zuzu took a step back in shock. Physical violence wasn't something they were looking for. Suddenly a lollipop stick came flying out of nowhere, slamming and bouncing off the guys one by one until they all laid on the floor, unconscious. It took a moment for everyone to realize the attack had came from Sora.

"Man, how lame can you be? Accept your defeat with a bit of dignity." Sora muttered. Yuya blinked at the boy.

"Uhhh…thanks-?"

"Sora." Sora replied before Yuya could ask. "The name is Sora Perse and I have got to say I was completely blown away by your sweet skills!"

"So do you two study here at the LEO Institute?" Yuya asked. If Angel hadn't nudged her, Valentine wouldn't have realized that Yuya was also referring to her.

Blushing brightly, Valentine quickly shook her head. Now that the bullies were taken care of and the kids were safe and sound, Valentine's brain was now aware that she was talking to completely new people. Her throat went dry and no words would come out no matter how much she wanted to talk. Lucky, Sora seem more eager to do so.

"I was considering it, but your duel changed my mind." Sora looked up at Yuya with a big smile. "I want you to be my teacher!" Everyone was shocked except for Valentine who was disappointed **[5]**. She had lost her chance to ask Yuya to become her mentor.

"You want me to be your teacher?" Yuya asked, pointing to himself. Sora nods, his smile never wavering.

"Yeah! If I want to learn how to duel, I want to have fun while doing it! Your duel with that guy wasn't the most impressive, but it was the most dueltaining. And these kids really sealed the deal for me when they all took down those clowns." Sora nods at the trio who were all out cold.

"How did you stop and drop those guys?" Zuzu asked, pointing at the bullies.

"I just caught them by surprise. It was no big deal." Sora shrugged. Valentine looked over at the boys and winced slightly. Being taken out by a lollipop stick of all things didn't seem like a really fun time.

("Valentine, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Talk to them!") Angel urged. Valentine just quietly shook her head at her friend as Sora continued to talk excitedly to Yuya.

Zuzu then suggested that they all should head to You Show to talk more which everyone agreed to. As they began to walk away, the kids talked about their duels while Sora pestered Yuya with questions and Zuzu chimed in ever so often. Valentine didn't move. Nobody noticed her being left behind **[6]**.

But that was to be expected, right? Valentine wasn't exactly 'close' with anyone from the group aside from Tate. And Tate was clearly having a good time without her, socialising with kids of his own age with experiences they all shared. She would just make it awkward. Angel let out a loud sigh but didn't say anything.

Once the group was gone Valentine left as well. By the time she was able to find the front desk, mostly everyone was gone. Valentine went up to the lady at the desk and told her about the bullies. She didn't go into too much detail about who or what but she did tell her that the boys may have partaken in a duel they couldn't have handle. The lady thanked her and told her she would check in on them right away.

With that settle Valentine decided to head back home. It had been a rather long day and she could really go for her mother's cooking right about now.

* * *

 **Story Notes:**

[1.] _Schnell_ is German for fast.

[2.] Bet half of you guys thought Tate was going to Synchro Summon Deskbot Jet or even Pendulum Summon. Ha! Nope! Somehow I manage to have Tate win the duel without using a Pendulum Deskbot monster or Synchro Summon. But then again, Ootomo wasn't exactly the strongest of opponents.

[3.] You know, when I first saw the LDS trio I sort of assumed that the You Show kids would be like them. A Synchro user, a Fusion user, and a Xyz user and when I saw Deskbot Jet, a Deskbot Synchro monster, I thought that confirmed my suspicions but no. Aquaactress nor Doodle Beast got any Extra Deck Monsters, which isn't bad or anything. Just another thing I was sort of surprised the show didn't do. So I decided to take things into my own hands and at least give 'hints'. Tate, obviously the Synchro user, Allie will be the Fusion user, unknowingly following in Zuzu's footsteps, and Frederick will be the Xyz user. Will this come into play later or serve any sort of plot purpose? No. Probably not. But I did it anyway.

[4.] Even without Sylvio, they are all sore losers.

[5.] They ask you how you are and you just have to say that you're fine when you're not really fine but you just can't get into it because they would never understand. (I want to point out that Angel wrote this note, not me. XD Good meme, my friend. Good meme.)

[6.] This has happen to me in real life more times than I would like to admit. Man, this fanfiction is literally becoming the story of my life.

* * *

 **Fan Made Cards**

 **Monster Cards**

 **[Name: ThunderDart - Jolt] [Type: Thunder / Effect] [Attribute: LIGHT] [Level: 4] [ATK: 1400] [DEF: 1200] [Effect: This monster gains 300 ATK for every Thunder monster on the field.]**

 **[Name: PyroDart - Smoke] [Type: Pyro / Effect] [Attribute: FIRE] [Level: 2] [ATK: 500] [DEF: 500] [Effect: Once per turn: You can banish 1 Pyro monster in your Graveyard; this card gains ATK equal to the banished monster's ATK until the end of the turn.]**

 **[Name: AquaDart - Rain] [Type: Aqua / Effect] [Attribute: WATER] [Level: 3] [ATK: 200] [DEF: 1500] [Effect: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard: All "AquaDart" monsters you control have their ATK switched with their DEF until the end of this turn.]**

 **[Name: Aquaactress Catfish] [Type: Aqua / Effect] [Attribute: WATER] [Level: 3] [ATK: 1000] [DEF: 1000] [Effect: You can target 1 "Aquaactress" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until the end of the turn.]**

 **[Name: Aquaactress Goldfish] [Type: Aqua / Effect] [Attribute: WATER] [Level: 2] [ATK: 500] [DEF: 500] [Effect: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Aquaactress" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card.]**

 **[Name: Doodle Beast - Spino] [Type: Dinosaur / Effect] [Attribute: EARTH] [Level: 6] [ATK: 2100] [DEF: 1600] [Effect: If this card is used as Tribute for the Tribute Summon of a "Doodle Beast" monster: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. ]**

 **[Name: Doodle Beast - Dilopho] [Type: Dinosaur / Effect] [Attribute: EARTH] [Level: 5] [ATK: 2000] [DEF: 1000] [Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 "Doodle Beast" monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn.]**

 **Spell Cards**

 **[Name: Shock Dart] [Type: Normal Spell] [Effect: Once per turn: You can draw 1 card from your Deck and reveal it. If it's a Monster Card you can discard it; target 1 monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the discarded monster's Level x 200. Anything else is sent directly to the Graveyard.]**

 **[Name: Doodle Sketch - Battle Swap] [Type: Quick-Play Spell] [Effect: If a "Doodle Beast" monster you control has its ATK changed: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls and 1 monster you control; both monsters have their ATK points switched until the end of the turn.]**

* * *

 **Valentine: "And that's a wrap, guys!"**

 **Angel: "Everyone, take five!"**

 **Zuzu: "Valentine, are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, I know this is our story and all but...your parents..."**

 **Valentine: "I'm...I'm okay, Zuzu. Really."**

 **Zuzu: "But..."**

 **Valentine: "I've came to terms with what has happen. I'm okay with that. I promise."**

 **(Valentine said, smiling a bit, but there were tears in her eyes.)**

 **Tate (Off Stage): "Valentine! Sylvio's hogging all the peanut butter cookies again!"**

 **Valentine: "Oh boy..."**

 **(Valentine sighs.)**

 **Valentine: "Poppy?!"**

 **Poppy: "Already on it."**

 **(Poppy says, rolling up her sleeves. Valentine grabs her shoulder.)**

 **Valentine: "And by that, I mean, just make more cookies. As punchable as Sylvio's face is, I can't have you do that. It sets a bad example for the kids."**

 **Poppy: "Oh...fineee."**

 **(Poppy rolls her eyes, clearly disappointed.)**

* * *

 **IRL: On a real note though. I finally started back up my Let's Play series, but it's now called 'Into The Game' (A play on words of 'Into the Vrains' because it sounded cool). Right now, I just have Outlast but I hope to do more games such as Tattletail, Resident Evil, Yandere Simulator and others.**

 **And I finally got around to redoing my profile, but warning - it's a lot longer so if you're going to read it word for word, just umm...grabs some snacks cause if you're not a fast reader, you're going to be there for awhile. The reason why it's so long is because not only do I have Valentine's bio, but also Poppy's bio and 3 other new characters that are going to be appearing in this story. So there is some spoilers if you read it, but I honestly don't think it's a big deal.**

 **I even have a section for my story progress which is at the end. Again, I'm gonna try and update this stuff as much as possible but you all know how lazy I can get.**

 **Also, I've been thinking about having a AU garden. It's an idea I've been playing around with for awhile now. Like, each Arc-V AU is a fruit tree (every branch represents a 'time line' of that AU and every leaf represents a 'event' of that AU.) and by touching the trunk of the tree, you can envision that AU in your mind. And by eating the fruit off of that tree, you are teleported to that AU. It seems like a cool idea to me and a garden theme seems to fit Valentine better. The AU library will serve as the 'storybook' versions of those AU's. You know, like an actual library. Nothing is finalize, but I do like the idea.**


End file.
